Decisiones
by MontseCx
Summary: Anthony decide huir con Candy al enterarse de que esta será enviada a México, al pasar los años son separados por los Andrie dejando a Candy a la deriva, gracias a esto Terry llega a su vida convirtiéndose en su nuevo amor ¿Volverán a estar juntos Anthony y Candy después de todo? ¿Candy renunciara a Terry por su pasado? ¿Es mas fuerte el recuerdo de un amor o un amor actual?
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Capítulo 1

DECISIONES…

Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Legan, Anthony pudo escuchar la plática entre los sirvientes sobre la partida de su pequeña pecosa,

Yo… No puedo dejarla ir, no puedo permitir eso, ¿Qué será de mí sin ella? ¿Soledad otra vez? No, la necesito cerca de mí- pensó el joven chico

¡Candy!- la llamó Anthony cuando la despedida que le organizaron sus amigos terminó

-Anthony… me voy a México- dijo Candy cabizbaja

¡No lo permitiré!, Candy no vayas a ese lugar, vuelve al Hogar de Pony, por favor- dijo Anthony desesperado

-No puedo, si regreso al hogar hablarán mal y nadie querrá adoptar a los niños a causa mía-contestó la rubia

Entonces huye conmigo, no te dejare ir, yo buscare un empleo, no te faltara nada, yo…

-Somos muy jóvenes para hacer eso- lo interrumpió ella

Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, estoy diciendo que nos vallamos, yo prometo que te cuidare como si fuera tu hermano mayor, además, los Andrie no hablarán, vas conmigo y eso arruinaría la reputación de la familia, así que nos buscarían por lo bajo – alegó el rubio

-No puedo permitir que renuncies a todo por mí, este es mi problema, no te sacrifiques por una chiquilla- dijo Candy decidida

Candy, sin ti volveré a la soledad, y ese es el peor castigo que un hombre puede cargar, me quitaran todo, seré solo un muñeco que manejaran a su antojo, necesito mi libertad… te necesito a ti- dijo Anthony muy seriamente

-Anthony…- Dijo Candy antes de tirarse a sus brazos

Ve por tus cosas pequeña tenemos que irnos inmediatamente-dijo el rubio con una voz más relajada

Candy y Anthony se dirigieron a la mansión Andrie, Anthony tomo sus cosas, sus ahorros, sus papeles y como préstamo, el auto de Stear, sabía que al inventor le daría un infarto al ver que su primo se había ido, y no solo eso, sino que además con su auto. Al considerar esto, Anthony decidió dejarle una nota:

Querido Stear:

Sé que descubrirás que me eh ido con tu auto, pero por favor no te molestes, en primera porque tú sabes que no lo tomaría si no fuera una verdadera emergencia y en segundo, porque yo corro más riesgo usándolo, es broma, porque lo devolveré después, por favor no te molestes, sabes que tú y Archie son lo segundo mejor que tengo (lo primero es Candy, claro está), cuídense mucho y cuiden de la tía abuela.

Anthony Brown Andrie.


	2. Capítulo 2

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Capítulo 2

COMENZANDO LA HISTORIA

Los rubios se mudaron a una parte poco concurrida de Chicago, donde Anthony consiguió trabajo en la casa de un hombre millonario como jardinero; quizás no era el mejor salario del mundo, pero era suficiente, además de que pudieron hospedarse en un cuarto de servicio, los chicos llevaron a Clint y lo mantuvieron con ellos sin problema alguno, ya que el dueño de la casa, raramente se le veía en ella.

Poco a poco se fueron ganando el amor y el apoyo de todos en la mansión, gracias a esto, Anthony y Candy pudieron continuar con sus estudios y aunque habían escuchado algunos rumores de que los Andrie habían estado por ahí buscándolos, jamás fueron encontrados gracias a que los sirvientes y demás personas cercanas a ellos creían que eran un par de hermanos huérfanos y que nada tenían que ver con esa familia.

Y así transcurrieron los años, entre humildad y cariño.

Anthony (el cual ya no era un niño), trabajaba duro en la casa y a veces acudía al centro de la ciudad a vender algunas de sus rosas o a simplemente hacer pequeños trabajos, aún era el chico dulce del que Candy se enamoró, solo que había madurado, convirtiéndose en un hombre justo, trabajador, dedicado y más que nada, endemoniadamente guapo; esto le ayudaba bastante, pues nunca faltaban las señoritas que le pedían arreglar su jardín, tuberías, el techo o cualquier cosa que les permitiera tener cerca a Anthony por todo un día.

Gracias a esto, Anthony consiguió entrar a la universidad a estudiar leyes, no solo por el dinero extra que conseguía haciendo estos trabajos, sino porque varios de los padres de las señoritas que pretendían un futuro con Anthony, apoyaron usando sus influencias en la universidad para que el fuese admitido, ya que veían mucho potencial en ese muchacho, y todos querían tener al joven como yerno.

Candy se adaptó a la vida que Anthony le daba, ella ayudaba en todo lo que podía, se encargaba de las labores del hogar (como la cocina, el aseo, la ropa, etc.), después de terminar con sus tareas académicas, claro está, ya que la chica pudo estudiar gracias a Anthony, el siempre procuraba que nada le faltara y que nada malo le pasara, además de ahuyentar a sus tantos pretendientes, que no era extraño que tuviera, pues ella se había convertido en una bella jovencita, con su cabello largo, rubio y rizado, su suave piel blanca, sus pronunciadas curvas y por supuesto, esa hermosa personalidad que la asía distinta a todas las demás.

-Anthony…- dijo Candy al chico que se encontraba descansando junto a ella

¿Qué pasa pequeña?- respondió

-Necesito hablar contigo- habló la rubia

Dime, ¿Qué le pasa a la princesa revoltosa de esta casa?-

-¡Anthony! Esto es serio, yo… creo que ya es tiempo de que empiece a ver por mi futuro, y ya decidí que quiero hacer con mi vida- dijo Candy con tono serio

Anthony la miro intrigado

¿Y qué quieres hacer?- pregunto el joven

-Quiero estudiar enfermería-dijo Candy firmemente

Me parece perfecto, pues tú siempre te has interesado por los demás, sé que serás una gran enfermera, yo te apoyare en todo lo que pueda, pero primero debemos informarnos sobre el ingreso a la escuela y todo eso- comento Anthony

-Ya me he informado Anthony, tomaran en cuenta mis calificaciones escolares y me harán un examen de conocimientos básicos, solo tengo que pagar la inscripción, ¡Pero no te preocupes! Yo ya eh ahorrado para eso- decía Candy orgullosa de sí misma

¡No creas que pagaras todo tu sola! Creo que será mejor mudarnos más cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-Oh no, aquí está tu trabajo, no puedo permitir que dejes todo lo que has logrado así como así.

Pero Candy, necesito estar cerca de la universidad, esto nos beneficia a ambos, además ya me han ofrecido un empleo en un hotel, la hija del dueño es mi amiga y he usado el pretexto de la distancia para no salir con ella, así que me ofreció la gerencia para estar más cerca de ella- contesto Anthony

-¡Entonces nos mudamos!, ya era tiempo- respondió la pecosa sonriente

-Los extrañare a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, vendré a verlos pronto…-decía Candy con lágrimas en los ojos a algunos de los sirvientes y cocineros de la casa

Por favor no dejen de escribirnos, gracias por todo, jamás podremos pagar todo lo que hicieron por nosotros- Y con estas palabras ambos dejaron el lugar que los vio crecer por tanto tiempo.

Candy y Anthony se mudaron a un pequeño, pero lindo y acogedor departamento en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la escuela de enfermería. Los jóvenes se encontraban acomodando las cosas a su gusto, guardando despensa, moviendo algunos muebles y desempacando.

Aún te falta mucho por desempacar pecosa- decía Anthony al ver las grandes maletas de Candy

-No quiero desempacar todo, si entro a la escuela de enfermería quizás me valla a vivir al hospital, además de que así tendré un sueldo y no tendrás que preocuparte por mí- dijo Candy decidida

Si tú quieres irte no te detengo pequeña, pero sabes que nunca dejare de preocuparme por ti, cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional- dijo Anthony, Candy solo lo abrazo, sería duro irse, pero sabía que siempre tendría a Anthony a su lado.

…

La señorita pecas se encontraba profundamente dormida, los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, pero al parecer ella no lo percibía

¡Caaaaannndyyyyy!-Grito Anthony para despertarla, sabía que si no lo hacia así ella no despertaría

-¡Hay! Anthony no grites tanto…- dijo Candy tallándose los ojos

Disculpe bella durmiente, pero los 100 años ya pasaron y le eh traído su desayuno- dijo Anthony en plan de juego

-Mmm… muero de hambre, oh! también me trajiste una Dulce Candy, Gracias Anthony, eres el mejor- dijo Candy contenta de tener a un chico tan atento a su lado

Es un placer princesa, date prisa porque tienes que hacer tu examen de admisión hoy ¿Estudiaste?- pregunto el chico

-¡Mucho!, espero pasar-

Sé que lo lograras-

**Notas de la autora: **

**Sé que el primer capítulo fue un poco corto (mucho en realidad), pero fue solo algo así como una pequeña introducción de la historia, por eso decidí terminar este capítulo lo más pronto que pude. Me gustaría agregar que Clint sigue estando con ellos, solo que no encontré la manera de incorporarlo en este episodio.**

**Quizás los primeros capítulos sean un poco tediosos y apresurados, pero sin esto no podemos llegar al clímax de la historia.**

**No importa si la historia logra tener éxito o no, yo llegare hasta el final, pues se lo que es engancharse en una historia poco solicitada y por esto dejen la historia sin un final.**

**De igual manera, agradezco a quienes decidan seguirme, sé que su apoyo es lo más importante en esta situación y me alegra saber que alguien se a interesado en mi historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Capítulo 3

SORPRESAS PARTE 1

Una hora y media más tarde Candy se encontraba en su pupitre, leyendo por cuarta vez la pregunta 15 de su examen, no podía creer que un grupo de malestares fueran tan difíciles de detectar, pero al menos su esfuerzo rindió frutos, pues tres semanas después recibió su carta de admisión.

-¡Waaa! Dios mío, estoy tan feliz- decía Candy saltando de un lado a otro

Jajaja, contrólate pecosa revoltosa- dijo Anthony

-¿Acaso no te alegras por mí?- pregunto Candy un poco triste

¡Claro que si Candy! Es una fantástica noticia, pero debes de dejar un poco de tu alegría para la sorpresa que te tengo- respondió Anthony con una sonrisa

-¡¿Una sorpresa?!- pregunto entusiasmada

Si, así que para cuando llegue de trabajar tienes que estar hermosa, más de lo usual- dijo el chico

-¡Pides milagros Anthony!

No Candy, tú ya eres hermosa, pero podrías usar uno de tus nuevos vestidos- dijo Anthony

-¿Vestidos nuevos? Anthony creo que te equivocas de chica, pues yo no tengo ningún vestido nuevo- dijo Candy confundida

¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es esto?- dijo Anthony sacando una caja

-¡Anthony!- dijo Candy arrebatándole la caja

Espero que te guste…

-Oh…- dijo la chica mientras sacaba el vestido del paquete- ¡Es hermoso! Gracias, me encanta- dijo Candy antes de darle un casto besito en la mejilla

No es nada pequeña- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

... ..

Anthony llego de trabajar a eso de las 6:00 p.m. Tomo una ducha, escogió un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca y peino sus hermosos cabellos rubios.

¡Candy es hora de irnos!- al ver que no recibió una respuesta se dirigió al cuarto de su pecosa.

Cand... – no pudo terminar la oración- Candy, estas preciosa – dijo Anthony impresionado

La joven portaba un vestido con escote de corazón, la falda comenzaba a caer desde su cintura, la parte de arriba era blanco, mientras la falda era color lila, llevaba zapatillas blancas, su cabello caía por sus hombros libremente, con un pequeño tocado en el lado derecho de la melena.

Quizás el vestido no era muy complicado, pero definía bien todas sus curvas. Anthony lo escogió pensando en que era sencillo pero lindo como ella, pero al vérselo puesto supo que no lucia para nada sencillo, no podía creer como había cambiado su pequeña.

-No me mires tanto…- dijo Candy sonrojada

Es imposible no verte Candy, eres preciosa, pero ponte tu abrigo porque ya está empezando a enfriar- Dijo Anthony, quizás no hacia tanto frio, pero no quería que otros hombres la vieran.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- pregunto la joven

Es una sorpresa- dijo Anthony guiñándole el ojo

Ambos llegaron a un hermoso restaurante

-Anthony… esto debe ser muy caro, mejor vamos a otro lado- dijo Candy preocupada por los gastos

No te fijes, hoy es tu noche, solo disfrútala- Dijo Anthony sonriéndole dulcemente, a lo que ella le correspondió.

¿Entramos?- pregunto el chico, a lo que ella asintió

Los jóvenes fueron escoltados hasta una mesa en los jardines del establecimiento, el lugar era muy lindo ya que por el otoño todo el césped se encontraba cubierto de hojas, los arboles agitaban sus ramas desnudas, todo parecía una postal.

Cuando se encontraban degustando sus entradas Candy dijo:

-Todo es tan lindo… me siento como en un cuento

Si es un cuento tú eres la princesa.- dijo Anthony

-Últimamente has estado muy detallista conmigo, no es que antes no lo fueras, pero ahora lo siento diferente ¿Qué pasa Anthony?- dijo Candy

¿Ah? No pasa nada pequeña, es solo que creo que es necesario reconocer tus logros y ahora que nos ha ido mejor, procurare darte todo lo que te mereces- Contesto el rubio

-Gracias Anthony, pero tú siempre me has dado lo mejor, tu simple compañía es suficiente, sabes que soy muy feliz a tu lado-

En ese momento un mesero llego

-Perdón por interrumpir, ¿Puedo retirar sus platos?

Si, gracias- dijo Candy sonriéndole al chico quien quito los platos vacíos e inmediatamente puso unos nuevos que contenían la cena

-Mmm…- dijo Candy saboreando un trozo de carne

¿Te gusta?- pregunto Anthony

-¡Esta exquisito!- contesto Candy sonriendo

No comas tan rápido, no quiero que te enfermes sin antes disfrutar de tu siguiente sorpresa

-¡¿Aún hay más?! – pregunto Candy entusiasmada, no estaba muy acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas

Por supuesto, falta lo más importante- dijo Anthony

-¿Y qué es?- dijo intrigada

Todo a su tiempo, mejor dime ¿Qué quieres de postre?- pregunto Anthony al ver que Candy estaba por terminar su cena

-Quiero… ¡Pastel de chocolate!

Entonces ordene lo correcto- en ese momento el mesero entro con dos platos con pastel de chocolate, ambos disfrutaron de su postre hasta que llegó la hora de irse y Anthony llevo a caminar a Candy por los jardines del restaurante, en los cuales, si caminabas hacia atrás, te encontrabas con un pequeño bosque solo alumbrado por la luna.

-Vamos Anthony, dime cuanto gastaste en la cena- decía Candy

No lo hare, es un regalo,- dijo tomándola de la mano

Pero Anth… ¡Oh por Dios!

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Capítulo 4

SORPRESAS PARTE 2

-Pero Anth… ¡Oh por Dios! Es… tu caballo- dijo Candy entre confundida y emocionada

Si, se lo eh pedido a Stear, creí que te gustaría verlo para recordar viejos tiempos- dijo Anthony

-¡Eso quiere decir que has estado viendo a Stear y Archie! Me gustaría verlos, pero sabes que al entrar en contacto con ellos algo malo puede pasar…- dijo Candy con melancolía

No te preocupes Candy, me encontraba en la ciudad y ahí estaba el, primero se mostró muy molesto, pero después le explique el porqué de nuestra partida y fue muy comprensible, me dijo que guardaría el secreto y que si necesitábamos algo no tardáramos en contactarlo, como pensé que te gustaría cabalgar como cuando éramos niños, le pedí que trajera a mi caballo y el acepto.

-¡Es perfecto Anthony! Dale las gracias de mi parte cuando lo veas, no sabes cuánto extraño todo- dijo Candy

Si, lo imagino, creo que por mi culpa perdiste muchas cosas y eso nunca me lo perdonare, por mi culpa ya no puedes ver a tus madres, ni a tus viejos amigos…-dijo Anthony

-Si es así yo hice que perdieras mucho más, perdiste a tu familia, perdiste todos esos lujos que acostumbrabas, perdóname Anthony- dijo Candy

Candy, sin ti todo eso no valía la pena, soy muy feliz contigo, no me arrepiento de nada- dijo Anthony mirándola a los ojos

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, aunque puede que sea egoísta, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no hubiéramos escapado, quizás fue una reacción un poco apresurada para unos niños de 12 y 14 años, pero me siento feliz de lo que tengo actualmente, de estar a tu lado- dijo Candy

Dejemos de hablar de eso, ven vamos a cabalgar, que para eso está aquí el caballo- Anthony ayudo a subir a Candy y cabalgaron por un buen rato hasta que Anthony detuvo el caballo.

-¿Pasa algo Anthony?- pregunto Candy al ver que se detuvieron

Nada, es solo que creo que es momento de darte tu ultimo regalo- dijo bajándose del caballo y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Anthony le extendió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo a Candy, quien se encontraba muy emocionada, él fue abriendo la caja poco a poco, hasta que por fin el objeto brillante quedo a la vista.

-Anthony… es muy hermoso- dijo Candy mientras Anthony sacaba la joya

¿Te gusta?- pregunto Anthony mientras colocaba el hermoso colguije en su cuello- hoy no traes puesto tu crucifijo, que suerte.

-¿Suerte?- pregunto sorprendida

Es decir… nada,- dijo notablemente nervioso- ¿Por qué no lo abres?

Candy no entendió lo que él quería decir, pero al ver detalladamente, noto que el colguije con forma de corazón podía abrirse, era algo parecido a un relicario, dentro había una fotografía de ambos de un lado y del otro lado estaban sus iniciales.

-Es muy hermoso… - dijo Candy contemplándolo

Y viene con una propuesta- dijo Anthony aún más nervioso

-¿Propuesta?- dijo Candy intrigada

Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Anthony

-¡Anthony!- grito Candy sorprendida

Discúlpame por pedírtelo hasta ahora, pero quise esperar hasta este momento en el que tú te vas de casa, porque no quiero que nadie te juzgue mal, entonces ¿Quieres compartir mis ilusiones y desilusiones, pasar tu tiempo libre conmigo, ser dueña de todo lo que soy y ser llamada como mi novia?- dijo Anthony

¡Claro que quiero!- dijo Candy arrojándose a sus brazos, Anthony la recibió gustoso, estaba muy feliz de que al fin ella era solo suya, sin temor de que ella se fijara en alguien más, ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron firmemente a los ojos por unos segundos, ella agacho la mirada al sentirse tan cerca del hombre de sus sueños por primera vez, el tomo su quijada e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo y en ese momento el inclino su cabeza hasta llegar a su boca, y así unieron sus labios, compartiendo un tierno beso, lo que fue aún más especial para Candy pues era su primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, Anthony dijo:

No sabes que feliz me siento, al fin compartimos un beso, un beso de los dos, un beso tuyo y mío, te amo.- dijo Anthony sonriéndole

-Yo también te amo- dijo Candy a lo que Anthony respondió con otro beso.

Después de eso, los chicos llevaron al caballo al lugar en donde lo encontraron, alguien pasaría por el al día siguiente, y regresaron a su departamento, que muy pronto seria solo de Anthony, ya que en un par de días, Candy iría a la escuela de enfermeras.

...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Antes que nada me gustaría decirles: ¡Feliz año nuevo!, espero que el próximo año este lleno de felicidad y éxito para todos.**

**En cuanto a la historia, este es el último capítulo corto (al menos eso espero), pero ¡Al fin son novios!, la idea del caballo surgió porque siempre me ha encantado la idea de que Anthony tenga uno, así que me puse a investigar y descubrí que viven más de 20 años, así que era posible que apareciera 4 años después en esta historia.**

**Estuve leyendo algunos de sus comentarios y quiero aprovechar para responder:**

**En cuanto a lo económico, se podría decir que entre el nuevo empleo de Anthony y su nueva relación con los hermanos Cornwell fueron suficientes para financiar la velada.**

**En cuanto a lo Familiar, eso se sabrá después.**

**En fin, gracias por sus comentarios! Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes que pueden ser perturbadoras para algunas personas, si te consideras sensible abstente de leer.

Capitulo 5

LO CORRECTO NO ES SIEMPRE LO MEJOR.

Las semanas pasaron y con ellas los meses, Anthony y Candy sostenían una relación talentosa, el siempre llevaba rosas para Candy al hospital, lo que hacía que muchas de las enfermeras se murieran de envidia, pero aun así la mayoría del plantel del hospital, tanto enfermeras, doctores y pacientes, ya adoraban a la pequeña enfermera que iluminaba el lugar con su alegría.

El trabajo en el hospital dejaba a Candy totalmente exhausta, pero esto no evitaba que cada momento libre que tenía lo dedicara a su novio, quien era muy comprensible con ella, pues el mismo sabía lo que era estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

Candy y Anthony se encontraban en el departamento que en algún momento fue de ambos, pues Candy disfrutaba de sus vacaciones decembrinas, que por muchas razones, las recibió incluso dos semanas después de recibir el año nuevo.

Me alegra que todo valla tan bien en el hospital, no puedo creer que te hayan regalado tantas cosas, pues apenas tienes un par de meses ahí.- dijo Anthony admirando todos los regalos que le habían dado a Candy

-Hubiese preferido pasar las fiestas contigo, lamento no haber estado junto a ti- dijo Candy triste por no haber pasado la primera Navidad con Anthony como novios

No pasa nada pequeña, pase la navidad en el hotel, realmente había mucho trabajo- contesto Anthony sonriendo

-Te recompensare, esta noche, ¿Te parece?- pregunto Candy ilusionada

¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Anthony alzando una ceja

-Una cena romántica, tú y yo, corre por mi cuenta- contesto Candy

¿En verdad crees que te dejare pagar?- cuestiono Anthony

-Sí, porque ese es mi regalo de Navidad, tú me enviaste algo ese día, pero yo no te di nada, realmente no tuve tiempo de comprarte algo, además, creo que una cena es mejor que una camiseta.- dijo Candy mirándolo seriamente

Señorita, me está haciendo quedar mal- dijo Anthony bromeando

-Tu regalo fue magnifico, es un buen perfume, de echo lo estoy usando ahora mismo- contesto Candy

¿Ah sí? Quiero corroborarlo- dijo Anthony abalanzándose sobre ella y comenzó a darle leves besitos en el cuello

-Jajaja Anthony! Me haces cosquillas- dijo Candy estremeciéndose bajo el

No puedes culparme, encontré tu punto débil y no pienso desperdiciar ese punto a mi favor- dijo Anthony separándose un poco de ella para poder llegar a sus labios

Los rubios estuvieron un largo rato disfrutando de los sabores del otro, realmente Candy volvía loco a Anthony, pero él no intentaría nada más, no quería que su pequeña fuera mal vista por los demás, además él era un caballero y no le faltaría el respeto.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Candy fue a ducharse y a arreglarse, planeaba llevar a Anthony a un gran restaurante, aunque ello significara que el dinero que le habían proporcionado en el hospital se acabara de una sola sentada.

Hora y media más tarde Candy estaba lista, llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste, con escote de corazón, las mangas comenzaban desde el brazo, la falda caía libremente por sus piernas, era un regalo de uno de los doctores del hospital, Candy notaba mucho interés por parte del médico, por esto ella se negó a aceptar el regalo, pero el doctor insistió tanto que Candy acabo accediendo.

Candy… te ves muy hermosa, no sé si es mi imaginación o cada día te ves mejor- dijo Anthony mirándola

-Es que tú exageras mi amor, yo me siento igual que siempre, en cambio tú siempre luces muy guapo.-dijo Candy orgullosa de su novio.

Eres encantadora,-dijo Anthony antes de darle un tierno beso- ese vestido nunca te lo había visto ¿Es nuevo?- pregunto

-Eh, pues si, fue un regalo- dijo Candy un poco tensa, sabía que si de celos se trataba, Anthony era un experto.

¿Un regalo? ¿De quién?- pregunto Anthony intrigado

-De una amiga, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Candy tomándolo del brazo

Está bien Candy- dijo Anthony mirándola con recelo, sospechaba que no era un regalo de una amiga, pero no quería estropear la velada

Candy y Anthony llegaron a cenar a un hermoso restaurant, quizás no era tan lujoso, pero estaba bien.

Fue una cena grandiosa, al llegar todo el mundo los miraba, ambos tenían una bella apariencia y no faltaba quien los viera con envidia o interés, ambos disfrutaron de su compañía mutua y de sus alimentos.

-¡No es justo Anthony! Tus vacaciones son muy largas, en cambio yo solo tengo dos semanas- dijo Candy

Dos semanas es muy poco, espero que no te separes de mi ni un segundo, extraño tu atolondrada presencia en la casa- dijo Anthony

-¡¿Atolondrada?! Grosero…- dijo Candy indignada

Jajajaja, pecosa no te molestes, fue una broma- dijo Anthony animándola

-Lamento informarte que no pasaremos las dos semanas juntos- dijo Candy para molestarlo

¿Ah no? ¿Quién dice?- Pregunto el chico

-jajaja, deberías ver tu cara Anthony, no pasaremos las dos semanas juntos porque tienes que trabajar- dijo Candy

En eso te equivocas mi amor, como trabaje en víspera de navidad y año nuevo, tengo una semana de vacaciones, así que no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente- dijo Anthony guiñándole un ojo

Cuando terminaron de cenar, los chicos pidieron la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar, decidieron volver caminando a su departamento, al ir caminando Candy se encontró con una de sus compañeras

-Candy! Hola, que gusto verte- dijo la chica

-Hola Marie, él es Anthony, mi novio, Anthony ella es Marie- dijo Anthony presentando a los jóvenes

Mucho gusto- dijo Anthony besando la mano de la joven

-El gusto es mío…- dijo Marie totalmente sonrojada- Candy, que bueno que te veo, en la escuela abra clases extracurriculares, serán por las tardes estas dos semanas, si asistes te gradúas antes, quizás un par de meses, pero actualmente eso ayuda muchísimo ¿Asistirás? – dijo la chica con notable prisa

-¿En serio? Quizás asista, pero… ¿Y esos cursos porque?- pregunto Candy confundida

-La guerra, hay rumores y necesitan enfermeras, mientras más rápido nos graduemos es mejor, porque si estalla, necesitaran mucha ayuda, deberías considerarlo, en fin… ¡Nos vemos!- dijo Marie yéndose con visible prisa

-La guerra… ¿Qué opinas Anthony?,- pregunto Candy, la opinión de su novio era muy importante

Creo que esos cursos serian de mucha ayuda para ti, pero no quiero que vayas a la guerra- contesto Anthony seriamente

-¿Y si no hay guerra? De verdad que estas clases me ayudarían muchísimo, creo que debería ir.- dijo Candy pensando en los beneficios de titularse antes

Es tu decisión mi amor- dijo Anthony

Y así continuaron su camino, en cuestión de minutos ya estaban en el departamento.

-¡No Anthony! Te digo que yo soy más hábil que tu.- dijo Candy ''discutiendo'' con Anthony

¿Segura?- pregunto Anthony

-Si.- contesto la chica

¡Pruébalo!- Dijo Anthony corriendo asía ella

-¡No Anthony, para!- dijo Candy echándose a correr

Anthony correteaba a Candy, parecían un par de niños, esquivaban muebles, brincaban en los sofás, gritaban, reían. Cuando al fin ella no tenía escapatoria, Anthony brinco sobre Candy, haciendo que esta callera a la cama del rubio, no supo cómo o cuando llegaron hasta su habitación.

Anthony se encontraba sobre Candy, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se veía tan linda, ella ahí, agitada y totalmente despeinada, no pudo o no quiso quitarse de encima, en lugar de ello le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y la beso, empezó siendo un beso tierno, pero pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado, en medio de este duelo, Anthony sintió que la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir cada parte de ella, moldearla a su antojo, que la piel de su amada fuera totalmente impregnada por él. Comenzó por aprisionar sus pechos en sus manos, ella no se resistía, al contrario ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anthony.

-¿_Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no es lo debido, pero ella… ella está gozando tanto como yo de esta experiencia, ¿Por qué no me detengo? ¿Por qué ella no me pide que me detenga? ¿Habré abusado del alcohol? No! Realmente estoy sobrio, tengo que pensar claro, esto… esto no es lo correcto ¿Pero quien dice que lo correcto es siempre lo mejor? ¡Por dios Candy!, ¿Cómo es que esa pequeña puede volverme loco?- _pensaba Anthony realmente confundido, ¿A quién debía escuchar? ¿Conciencia o Corazón?, entonces Candy soltó un leve gemido, lo que hizo que Anthony tuviera clara una cosa: no podía poner resistencia, estaba totalmente perdido en los encantos de su novia.

Poco a poco Anthony fue bajando hasta el cuello de Candy, a lo que ella respondió metiendo su mano dentro de su camisa, pudo sentir sus bien formados músculos, agradecía a Dios el día en el que Anthony decidió entrar al club de atletismo. Anthony levanto a Candy sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de su chica con manos temblorosas, realmente estaba nervioso, cuando por fin todos los botones estaban sueltos, dejo caer el vestido de Candy.

Y ahí la tenia, frente a él, solo con su sujetador y sus pantaletas cubriéndola, solo un trozo de delgada tela impedía que el pudiera conocerla entera. Anthony la condujo hasta su cama, él se sentó y ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

Candy pensó que era injusto que el pudiera verla y ella a él no, así que comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Anthony, cuando al fin tuvo el torso desnudo de su amado, no lo pensó dos veces y se dedicó a recorrerlo con sus manos, Anthony como respuesta intento quitarle el sujetador, pero por más que trataba no podía, maldecía el día en que esas cosas fueron inventadas, le sorprendió bastante sentir las manos de su pequeña quitándolo, esto lo animo aún más a continuar.

Cuando esos pechos blancos se posaban orgullosamente ante él, Anthony se dedicó a besarlos, acariciarlos, sentirlos y el saber que Candy se estremecía ante esa caricia, era suficiente para llegar más lejos, así que recostó a Candy sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, con agilidad libero sus piernas del pantalón, para Candy todo era nuevo, pudo notar la imponente erección de su novio, así que se arriesgó y la tomo en su mano, ella también estaba deseosa de conocer por completo a Anthony.

Tras este gesto el chico se dedicó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Candy, paso de sus pechos a su vientre, y de su vientre a recorrer las largas piernas de su amada, al llegar a la intimidad de Candy, corrió las bragas de la chica y deseoso, introdujo su lengua y dedos, gozaba con escuchar los gemidos de Candy.

Al sentirse así, Anthony creyó que era el momento, retiro sus calzoncillos y se introdujo en ella, comenzó con embestidas lentas, pero poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo, sintiendo como rebasaba el interior de Candy.

Candy sentía un dolor agudo, pero comenzó a seguirle el paso a Anthony, después de unos instantes el dolor era casi nulo, fue cambiado por una sensación agradable, algo que ella nunca había sentido antes.

Después de unos minutos Anthony se corrió dentro de ella, desplomándose sobre Candy

Te amo…- Dijo Anthony con la voz entre cortada

-Te amo más…- Dijo Candy abrazando a su amado.

…

**Nota de la autora: Bien, aquí está el quinto capítulo, realmente me costó trabajo escribirlo, puesto que nunca había intentado escribir una escena con contenido erótico, pero creo que es mejor inténtalo que dejar la historia incompleta (sin detalles), espero que no haya quedado tan mal.**

**En fin, eso solo ustedes lo decidirán, ¡espero que lo disfruten!, gracias por leer ****J**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 6

VIEJOS ENEMIGOS

Antes del amanecer Candy despertó, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Anthony junto a ella, abrazándola, sonrió ante la imagen del rubio durmiendo.

En ese momento las imágenes de lo que ocurrió unas horas atrás volvieron a su mente, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de sus piernas y cobijas manchadas de sangre, se apeno al imaginar lo que Anthony pensaría cuando viera ese desastre, así que opto por ponerse la camisa de Anthony, levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño, necesitaba asearse y pensar.

Al llegar se dedicó a lavarse la cara, se miró al espejo y se observó con detenimiento, sus risos estaban totalmente alborotados, su cara no era la mejor en esos momentos, después de trasnochar no se veía muy linda, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

_-¿Qué paso conmigo?, esto… no es bueno ¿O sí?, realmente no me siento arrepentida de haberme entregado a Anthony, sé que él es un caballero y jamás me dejaría, además, no fue algo del otro mundo, es algo que todos hacen, siempre ha existido, la mayoría de las señoritas de sociedad han estado con un hombre fuera del matrimonio, fue amor…- _pensaba Candy, la verdad es que estaba muy confundida, no sabía que pensar.

Candy creyó que lo mejor sería olvidarlo por un momento, despejar su mente, así que se dedicó a preparar un baño. Candy estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha, cuando la puerta se abrió...

-¡Anthony!- exclamo Candy sorprendida por la presencia del rubio, con rapidez tomo una de las toallas que se encontraban dobladas en un estante del baño y se cubrió.

¿Qué haces pequeña? Aun es muy temprano, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Anthony visiblemente preocupado

-Estoy bien, solo iba a tomar una ducha, ¡pero Anthony! ¿Podrías ponerte una camiseta? No es correcto que andes por la casa solo con pantalón.- dijo Candy mirando hacia abajo

Usaría una camisa si cierta señorita no la hubiera tomado,- dijo Anthony en plan de juego a lo que Candy no respondió.

Candy ¿Para qué tomas una ducha tan temprano? Podrías esperar a que amanezca- dijo Anthony preocupado por su pequeña

-Yo… Anthony estoy sucia- dijo Candy señalando sus piernas

Pequeña no digas eso- dijo Anthony acercándose a ella- eso es prueba de lo que ocurrió, de como consumamos nuestro amor, ¿Estas arrepentida?

-No Anthony, no lo estoy, es solo que… ¿Hicimos algo malo?- dijo Candy insegura

Candy- dijo Anthony mirándola a los ojos- eso solo depende de nosotros, no es bueno, pero tampoco es malo, es solo lo que nosotros decidimos hacer, es una hermosa experiencia, en cuanto los dos estemos felices con esa decisión, esta bien, porque no hicimos algo incorrecto, no dañamos a nadie, fue algo mutuo, un acto de amor.

-Anthony…-dijo Candy abrazándolo- yo de verdad te amo y me siento bien con lo que paso, pero pienso en lo que los demás dirán y pues…

¿Qué importa lo que los demás digan? Candy somos tu y yo, ellos no tienen derecho de entrometerse en nuestros asuntos, mientras tu y yo nos amemos está bien, no estés triste- dijo Anthony antes de besarla.

Ambos entraron a la ducha y volvieron a hacer el amor, realmente Candy se sentía mucho mejor con las palabras de Anthony.

Esa misma tarde Candy se dirigió al hospital, en compañía de Anthony, un poco adolorida por la recién experiencia.

-¡Buenas Tardes Miriam!- Dijo Candy a la enfermera encargada de recepción

-¡Buenas tardes Candy!- Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Vine por informes sobre los cursos, me han dicho que te gradúas un poco antes si asistes- dijo Candy

-Llegas a tiempo, están por comenzar, duran tres horas diarias, d p.m., el encargado de los cursos es el doctor André Miller, junto a la enfermera en jefe, en cuanto a lo de la graduación, no estoy muy segura, pero me parece que te titulas un mes y medio antes.- informo la enfermera

-Me gustaría participar, ¿Debo inscribirme?- pregunto Candy

-Yo te anotare, solo para que sea oficial, es en el aula 3-A, inicia en 10 minutos- contesto Miriam

-Muchas gracias Miriam, iré en seguida- contesto Candy con una sonrisa

Candy se dirigió hasta donde Anthony la esperaba.

-¡Anthony! La clase está por comenzar, saldré a las ocho ¿Pasaras por mí?- pregunto Candy

Si mi amor, me encargare de unas cosas en tu ausencia, llegare temprano por ti- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa- vamos ve a clase- dijo Anthony tomando su mano y llevándola hasta sus labios- te amo.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Candy antes de irse a su clase

Candy se dirigió a su habitación y busco unas cuantas cosas, después se dirigió a la clase, al entrar, se sentó en una de las butacas de adelante del salón, habían unas cuantas enfermeras presentes.

-Hola chicas- dijo Candy

-¡Hola Candy!- saludaron las enfermeras antes de volver a lo suyo, en ese momento entro el Doctor

-Buenas tardes señoritas- dijo el Doctor sonriendo

…

Anthony se dirigía al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraría con Stear y Archie, al llegar los encontró con facilidad y se dedicó a hablar un rato con ellos, realmente extrañaba verlos a diario, pero al menos ahora podían verse de vez en cuando.

-¿Así que tú y Candy? ¡Me alegra! Ya era hora de que te declararas Anthony- dijo Stear con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, pero quería esperar a que fuera el momento indicado, lamento que hallas tenido que dejar a tu novia Patty en Londres Stear- dijo Anthony sinceramente a su primo

-Todo es culpa de la guerra, aunque aún no estalla, los rumores hicieron que la Tía abuela nos mandara traer de inmediato.- dijo Stear no muy contento

-A mí en lo particular, no me molesta en lo mas mínimo haber dejado esa cárcel, dejare de ver a las monjas, de ser atosigado por esa chica y mejor aún, dejare de ver a Grandchester- dijo Archie que había estado muy callado

-¿Una chica?- pregunto Anthony alzando una ceja

-¿Realmente de todo lo que dije solo captaste eso?- dijo Archie

-Por supuesto, vamos, confiesa- dijo Anthony a lo que Archie se negó a contestar

-Hablare yo entonces, el joven Archie se ha ganado el corazón de la presuntuosa Annie Brither, es una chica bella físicamente, pero en realidad es muy vacía, era una de las seguidoras de Elisa, es muy seria, pero se preocupa demasiado por su reputación, así que ayudaba a Elisa a molestar a las pobres que tenían el infortunio de encontrarse con ella.- dijo Stear para molestar a Archie

-Y por eso mismo jamás saldría con ella, no es tierna como Patty ni vivas y hermosa como Candy- dijo Archie recordando a su viejo amor, aquel que jamás podría tener.

-Tranquilo Archie, algún día encontraras a una chica- dijo Anthony sonriéndole a Archie, sin saber que Archie creyó haberla encontrado desde hace años

-No le mientas Anthony, sabemos que Archie se quedara soltero, solo y seco- dijo Stear burlándose de su hermano, algo que se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos

-¡Eso crees! Pero cuando te encuentres lleno de gatos compartiendo tú soledad y loco por tus ideas e inventos, espero que mi hermoso rostro regrese a tu recuerdo- dijo Archie siguiendo el juego

-Jajajaja- rio Anthony ante las ideas de sus primos- ¡Prometan que pasaremos más tiempo los tres! A propósito, Candy muere por verlos ¿Creen que podamos salir mañana?- pregunto Anthony

-Claro, podríamos ir a probar mi nuevo invento- dijo Stear ilusionado

-¿Iremos a morir? ¡No gracias! Soy demasiado bello - Dijo Archie bromeando a lo que todos rieron, sin saber que un par de ojos ámbar los observaba

…

Anthony se dirigía al hospital después de pasar un grato momento con sus primos, llevaba unas rosas para Candy, se sentía muy afortunado por tenerlos.

-Anthony Brown Andrie en persona- escucho Anthony a sus espaldas, Anthony volteo a ver a quien lo nombro, muy pocas sabían sobre su apellido

-Tu…- dijo Anthony con los ojos muy abiertos

-Estas más guapo de lo que recordaba Anthony, eres un chico encantador-

-Gracias…- contesto Anthony secamente

-Necesito hablar contigo en un lugar más privado-

-¿Por qué habría de ir contigo?- contesto Anthony indiferente

-Porque si no lo haces informare a la tía abuela de tu paradero y sé que no quieres eso- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado

-Está bien Elisa-contesto Anthony tenso

Anthony y Elisa se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería cerca del hospital

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto Anthony

-Lo quiero todo, quiero recuperar lo que perdí hace años, te quiero a ti- contesto Elisa

\- No digas tonterías- dijo Anthony secamente

-Pero si no son tonterías Anthony, harás todo lo que yo te pida, espero que me dediques tiempo a diario- Dijo Elisa con una media sonrisa

-¿Quién o qué te hace creer que aceptare?- Pregunto Anthony fríamente

-Porque si hago que la tía abuela Elroy se entere de donde estas, destruirá tu mundo y sobre todo, destruirá a Candy- dijo Elisa triunfante-

-Eres una… Bastara con irnos de aquí… tu no haras nada.- Dijo Anthony seguro

-¿Ah no?, yo lo se TODO sobre ti, eh investigado y sé que vives en un departamento en la ciudad, sé que estas con una enfermera, la cual es Candy, sé que estudias leyes, vamos Anthony, es lo mejor para ambos, no abandonarías lo que has logrado solo por una niña mimada ¿Oh si?- dijo Elisa adivinando los pensamientos del rubio.

-¿Qué esperas de mí?- pregunto Anthony secamente

-Espero poder recuperar el tiempo que no me dedicaste por irte, te veré mañana en la fuente del centro a las cinco, ven solo.- dijo Elisa antes de levantarse- Hasta mañana querido.

Anthony se pasó las manos por el cabello angustiado, él era consiente de todo lo malo que había hecho Elisa a su pequeña, no sabía que esperar de esa mujer.

…

La clase corrió con rapidez, realmente a Candy le sorprendía la velocidad con la que avanzaron los temas, Candy salió del salón y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital, donde se suponía que Anthony estaría.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- dijo Candy para ella misma

-No tengo idea, pero supongo que llegara pronto- escucho Candy detrás de ella

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Candy volteándose para ver a quien dijo eso- Oh doctor Miller…

-Lamento interrumpirla, por favor llámeme André,- dijo el joven medico

-André, lamento ser grosera pero espero a alguien- dijo Candy

-Discúlpeme señorita White, pero me preguntaba si… usted… bueno ya sabe…-decía el doctor nervioso

-Llámeme Candy, realmente no entiendo lo que quiere decir-dijo Candy confundida

-Lo que quiero decir es… pues… ¿Le gustaría ir al baile de beneficencia conmigo?

-¿Habrá un baile de beneficencia?- pregunto Candy

-Así es, se supone que las enfermeras no lo saben, realmente se hará para recaudar fondos para los doctores y enfermeras que quizás vallan a la guerra, pero quería ser el primero en invitarla, hay tantos que quieren ir con usted que me temía que alguien se me adelantara- decía el medico

-La guerra aun no es un hecho André, quizás ese baile no se lleve a cabo, ¡Estoy segura de que no habrá guerra!- dijo Candy un poco distraída por la ausencia de Anthony

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el joven doctor entusiasmado

-Si llega a pasar, iré contigo- dijo Candy segura de que eso no pasaría

-¡Esplendido! Espero que estrene el vestido que le regale en navidad- dijo André

-Eh pues yo…-dijo Candy antes de ser interrumpida

-¡Candy! Perdona la tardanza- dijo Anthony agitado

-¡Anthony! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Candy molesta por el retraso de Anthony

-Lo siento…- dijo Anthony antes de mirar al joven doctor que se encontraba frente a el- disculpe creo que no nos han presentado- dijo Anthony

-Soy el doctor André Miller- dijo el chico acercando una mano a Anthony

-Mucho gusto, soy Anthony Brower- dijo Anthony estrechando la mano del medico

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos mañana André- dijo Candy sonriendo forzadamente, Anthony la miro de reojo pensando en lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa.

…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero esta semana fue un poco rara, Sali de la ciudad inesperadamente y me dio un fuerte resfriado, pero al fin aquí está el capítulo.**

**Creo que es justo que comience a contestar los reviews de este cap, realmente son muy importantes para mi c:**

**Guest: Gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí, realmente yo no puedo obligarte a seguir leyendo, creo que después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos algo tenia que cambiar en Anthony, creo que si no hubiera sufrimiento en la historia no sería Candy Candy. Es un fanfic, todo puede pasar, saludos :)**

**Val rod: Me alegra que te guste, eh estado leyendo algunas de tus historias y me alegra que una escritora como tú se interese en mi fanfic, espero que te siga gustando!, acepto recomendaciones ;)**

**Skarllet northman: Gracias! Yo también espero lo mismo, realmente ya no sé qué va a pasar, mi imaginación me ha traicionado al grado de cambiar mi idea de la historia, muchas gracias por seguirme.**

**Cyt: Realmente es algo que yo misma me pregunto, realmente no se si se quedara con Anthony o con Terry, porque como ya dije la historia ha cambiado demasiado, creo que es una pregunta a la que no puedo huirle, y mi respuesta es: yo hare lo que ustedes pidan, pienso que cuando el final de la historia se acerque, tomare muy en cuenta sus opiniones sobre con quien debería quedarse, o simplemente podría haber dos finales, de igual forma tu decides si seguir con la historia o no, gracias por leer, saludos :)**

**Daniela Andley: Graciias! Saludos n.n**

**Josie: Realmente me has dado una buena idea c: ****gracias por tus comentarios, aunque no se mucho sobre ti me agradas bastante, me parece que tus comentarios son muy acertados y haces buenas preguntas, espero que te guste este cap. ¡Saludos! ;)**

**Iris Adriana: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este también te guste :)**

**Corazón-salvaje: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Gracias por seguirme, saludos!...**

**Creo que estos son todos, si alguna tiene dudas con gusto las responderé en el próximo capitulo, espero sus reviews, gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 7

Dos para uno

-¡Por dios Anthony! ¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso de que te perdiste?- dijo Candy con las manos en la cadera

-Está bien Candy, la verdad es que fui a ver a Stear y Archie, planeamos algo divertido para ti, se supone que era una sorpresa, por eso llegue tarde- dijo Anthony, era una verdad a medias

-¡Oh por dios! Arruine mi sorpresa… ¡Anthony no debiste decirme!- grito Candy

-Disculpa, ya no hablare sobre eso- contesto Anthony

-¡No! Por favor cuéntame…- dijo Candy haciendo un puchero

Anthony sonrió al sentirse salvado, después de una hora de discutir, Candy por fin estaba tranquila

-Pues… solo porque me agradas- dijo Anthony guiñándole un ojo- iremos a nadar, saldremos mañana en la mañana

-¡A nadar! –Dijo Candy sonriendo- pero Anthony… yo tengo que ir a los cursos, no podemos- dijo Candy triste por perderse el viaje

-Por eso saldremos muy temprano mañana, no te preocupes, llegaras a tiempo- dijo Anthony acercándose a ella

-Entonces tengo que ir a guardar mis cosas, ¿Quieres que empaque las tuyas?- pregunto Candy ilusionada

-Te lo agradecería mucho, vamos, te ayudare-

Ambos empacaron las cosas de Candy, por suerte aun tenia lo necesario en el departamento, después fueron a la habitación de Anthony

-Vamos Anthony, usa el rosa, se te vera muy bien- dijo Candy hurgando en los cajones del chico, por alguna extraña razón Anthony no aceptaba el traje de baño rosa.

-Candy… es que el rosa es un poco… tú sabes- dijo Anthony

-jajajaja, me encantas- dijo Candy antes de darle un beso a Anthony

-Tú me encantas más, pero… no me obligues a usar eso- dijo Anthony tomándola por la cintura

-Era una broma, tú empaca tus cosas- dijo Candy

Después de empacar para el viaje, Candy estaba por dirigirse a su habitación

-Pequeña, quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche- dijo Anthony

-Pero mañana tenemos que despertar temprano- dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio

-Y por eso necesito que te quedes, duermo mejor junto a ti, ¿Oh que otra cosa pensaste?- dijo Anthony para molestarla, Candy como respuesta se sonrojo y le dio un leve golpe.

Los dos se fueron a dormir para salir muy temprano en la mañana.

Alrededor de las 7:00 a.m. Candy y Anthony subían al auto de Stear.

-¡Hola Candy!- dijo Archie abrazándola- te extrañe muchísimo

-No la acapares Archie- dijo Stear alejando a su hermano de Candy- ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!

-Yo también te extrañe Stear- dijo Candy sonriendo- y a ti también Archie

-Apuesto a que si, después de estar tanto tiempo a solas con Anthony apuesto a que añorabas nuestra compañía- dijo Archie sonriendo

-Así es Archie, de verdad los necesite bastante- dijo Candy mirando de reojo a Anthony

-¡No estoy sordo!, Yo sé que Candy no podría vivir sin mí- dijo Anthony antes de darle un beso en los labios a Candy

-¿Nos iremos a hora o planeas comerte a Candy, Anthony?- dijo Stear al ver que no se separaban

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a un lago un poco lejos de la ciudad, después de una hora de estar sentados en el auto, por fin llegaron.

-¡Que hermoso lugar! Es una mañana estupenda- dijo Candy estirándose

-Tienes razón, creo que debemos instalarnos aquí- dijo Stear observando a su alrededor, era un lugar muy fresco, por el clima de esa época, pero aun asi los arboles estaban poblados, se podía observar la humedad de la nieve que en algún momento estuvo en ellos

-Es un clima cálido, tomando en cuenta el mes en el que estamos- dijo Anthony

-Creo que es una mala idea nadar, aunque este lugar este un poco mas cálido, creo que el rio debe estar muy frio- dijo Archie tomando en cuenta el clima de apenas hace unas semanas

-¡No! Por favor, al menos tenemos que dar una vuelta por el rio- dijo Stear

-Bueno, pero primero hay que instalarnos- dijo Anthony viendo todas las cosas que llevaban con ellos

Los hombres comenzaron a bajar las cosas del auto y aunque Candy se disponía a ayudarlos, ellos se negaron rotundamente. Después de bajar las cosas, colocaron algunas mantas en el pasto, sacaron canastas llenas de comida y bebidas, algunos juegos y hasta almohadas.

-¡De verdad que trajeron muchas cosas!- dijo Candy cuando todo estuvo acomodado

-Bueno, pensamos que esta tenía que ser una salida inolvidable- dijo Archie orgulloso

-Creo que deberíamos empezar desayunando, tengo hambre- dijo el joven inventor sacando un sándwich de una de las canastas

Los jóvenes desayunaron con lentitud, disfrutando cada instante del paseo, después bromearon un rato y jugaron baraja (cartas).

-¡Creo que es hora de visitar el lago!- dijo Stear levantándose

-Pero Stear, apenas llevamos un par de horas aquí- dijo Archie arto de la sugerencia de su hermano

-Archie tiene razón, aun no es ni medio día, el agua estará helada- secundo Anthony

-Pero y el tiempo que tardaremos en llegar? Para cuando lleguemos será medio día, ¡Vamos! ¿Tú qué opinas Candy?- dijo Stear con insistencia

-Yo creo que… deberíamos ir ahora, si Stear tiene tantas ganas no veo porque no podemos ir ya- dijo Candy apoyando a su amigo

Y como si esas hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, todos emprendieron camino hacia el lago, no sin antes tomar sus mochilas por si tenían la oportunidad de entrar.

Al llegar se encontraron con un extraño objeto, era una especie de caja muy grande de cristal

-¿Y esto que será?- pregunto Candy interesada en aquel artefacto

-Es mi último invento Candy- dijo Stear con orgullo

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y qué es?!- dijo Candy intrigada

-Es una cama acuática- contesto Stear

-¡Una cama acuática!- dijeron Anthony, Archie y Candy al unísono

-Se los explicare, esta echa con celuloide transparente y te lleva bajo el agua, tú te acuestas y cierras la tapa, este tubo de aire sale a la superficie y tu miras el mundo submarino- dijo Stear con la frente en alto

\- Y dime Stear ¿Qué pasa si no puedes volver a la superficie?-Pregunto Archie burlándose de su hermano

-¡Como se te ocurre!- dijo Stear indignado

-Pero dime Stear, ¿Por qué es tan grande?- pregunto Anthony al ver el tamaño

-Es para que Candy y yo la probemos- dijo Stear ilusionado

-¿Y-yo?- Balbuceo Candy, era consciente de que los inventos de su amigo no siempre eran un éxito

-Sí, vamos Candy ¡Ponte tu traje de baño!- Dijo Stear cada vez más emocionado

-S-si- contesto Candy no muy segura antes de ir a cambiarse detrás de unos arbustos, después de unos minutos ella salió cambiada

-¡Ustedes también se han cambiado!- dijo Candy observando a Stear y Anthony- Pero… y Archie?- pregunto al ver que faltaba

-Fue a cambiarse, no quiso hacerlo frente a nosotros- contesto Stear

-Ahí vie…- Anthony no pudo terminar la oración porque una carcajada de el mismo lo interrumpió- ¡Jajajajaja!- reía Anthony sin parar

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Candy antes de voltear hacia donde miraba Anthony, en ese momento ella y Stear se echaron a reír

-¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Archie al verlos

-¿No encontraste un traje de baño más ridículo?- pregunto Stear

-¡Es igual al que querías que trajera!- dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a Candy

-Jajajaja, tienes razón- dijo Candy observando a Archie, su traje era de un tono de rosa chillante, realmente muy pequeño y ajustado

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es el último grito de la moda!- dijo Archie modelando para sus acompañantes

-¡Basta Archie! Traumaras a Candy con eso- dijo Anthony tapándole los ojos a Candy

-Es verdad, será mejor que te tapes un poco Archie, estas ante una dama- dijo Stear

-Vamos, no se conviertan en la tía abuela, quiero poder usar esto al menos una vez- dijo Archie

-Está bien, solo porque quiero comenzar con el experimento- dijo Stear

-¿Experimento?- pregunto Candy

-Asi es Candy, probaremos mi invento – dijo Stear recorriendo la cama acuática a la orilla del lago- entremos Candy- dijo Stear alentándola

-¿Eh? S-si- contesto Candy nerviosa, pero aun asi entro a la cama

-Muy bien chicos, cuando yo entre cierren la tapa y alcen el tubo, después nos empujan al agua- explico Stear

-Promete que cuidaras a Candy, que nada malo le pase- advirtió Anthony a Stear

-Vamos Anthony, es muy seguro, después puedes probar junto a Archie

-¡No gracias!- se apresuró a decir Archie, ya había sido víctima de muchos de los inventos de su hermano

-Bueno, ¡Llego la hora!- dijo Stear entrando en la cama

Anthony y Archie siguieron las instrucciones del inventor, Candy y Stear estaban a punto de sumergirse

-Bien Candy, llego la hora, evitemos hablar demasiado, solo por precaución por el oxígeno- dijo Stear a lo que Candy contesto con un breve- Si-

Cuando estaban debajo del agua, se podían apreciar algunas plantas y peces pequeños, mientras más se adentraban más cosas comenzaban a verse

-Oye… Stear…- dijo Candy

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto Stear fascinado

-Esto es genial, pero… ¿Cómo saldremos del agua?- pregunto Candy

-Yo… pues en… no pensé en eso… pero supongo que Archie y Anthony podrían empujar la caja y después…- Candy interrumpió a Stear

-¿No crees que debiste decirles antes? Además… Stear ya está muy hondo, está comenzando a entrar agua por el tubo, creo que nos hundimos- dijo Candy asustada

-No puede ser… el tubo es demasiado pesado y con nosotros adentro… Candy tenemos que salir- dijo Stear preocupado al ver que se metía el agua

-Estamos en un lugar muy hondo- dijo Candy

-Nademos, no será tan difícil, vamos- Stear tomo de la mano a Candy y abrió la caja, ambos salieron del fondo, realmente estaba muy hondo, Anthony y Archie al ver esto se asustaron

-Tranquila Candy, todo está bien, no te asustes, estamos a salvo- dijo Stear nervioso

-Pero Stear, yo estoy tranquila, tú me preocupas- dijo Candy a Stear que estaba muy pálido

-Estoy bien, sigamos nadando- nadaron un par de metros más, hasta que Candy noto que Stear no seguía junto a ella

-¡Stear!- grito Candy cuando se detuvo, pudo ver al joven inventor hundiéndose, Candy nado hasta el con rapidez y lo sostuvo, Stear estaba inconsciente- ¡Por Dios Stear!- dijo Candy al ver que estaba desmayado, seguramente por el miedo o la impresión, Intento avanzar con él, pero apenas si avanzo un poquito

-¡Anthony! ¡Archie! ¡Ayúdennos!- grito Candy desesperadamente, comenzaba a espantarse cada vez más, Anthony al escuchar los gritos de su amada, sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó al agua

-¡Anthony!- Grito Archie, en ese instante vio a Candy- No puede ser… -murmuro Archie y se arrojó junto a su primo, Candy trataba de nadar, pero le resultaba difícil, ya que el agua fría le entumía el cuerpo.

Después de intentar e intentar, Candy pudo acomodar a Stear de una forma en la que podía llevarlo más fácilmente y pudo desplazarse un poco más rápido, pudo ver a Anthony y Archie acercándose a ellos, pensó que jamás llegarían, hasta que por fin Archie, quien era un excelente nadador, llego

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Archie al llegar- ¡Stear!, dámelo Candy yo lo llevare- Candy le entrego el cuerpo inconsciente de Stear a Archie y comenzó a llevarlo a la orilla él solo, hasta que llego Anthony y lo ayudo con esta tarea

Cuando al fin los cuatro estuvieron en la orilla Candy se dedicó a revisar a Stear.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Archie preocupado

-Claro que sí, se desmayó del impacto, trago bastante agua pero no creo que sea necesario revivirlo o algo por el estilo- dijo Candy revisando sus signos vitales

Después de ese atolondrado accidente se dedicaron a recoger las cosas y a cambiarse de ropa, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando decidieron volver; todos iban en el automóvil, Archie conducía, Anthony se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y Stear y Candy en el asiento trasero.

-Ya está volviendo en si- aviso Candy a sus acompañantes

-¿Q-qué paso? ¿Morí?- pregunto Stear desubicado

-Aun no Stear, ¿Puedes detenerte Archie?- dijo Candy

-Si- contesto Archie

-Estoy mareado…- dijo Stear colocando sus manos en su cabeza

-Es normal, te desmayaste, pero estarás bien- dijo Candy sonriendo- creo que deberías perfeccionar el invento de la cama acuática, realmente disfrute bastante estar en ella- dijo Candy para evitar que Stear se sintiese mal

-¿Verdad que fue alucinante?- pegunto Stear emocionado

-Lo fue Stear- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-Hare otra Candy, lo prometo- dijo Stear contento por haber hecho feliz a Candy

-Creo que deberíamos comer- dijo Anthony bajando una de las canastas que contenía la comida, en unos minutos todos disfrutaban de sus alimentos

-¡Esta ensalada esta deliciosa!- dijo Archie

-Es verdad, se lucieron- dijo Candy llevándose un bocado a la boca

-Nosotros trajimos unos jugos- dijo Anthony sacando algunas cuantas latas de jugo

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Stear, que adoraba comer

Después de comer dejaron todo en su lugar y volvieron a emprender su camino

-Aquí es chicos- dijo Candy señalando un hospital- gracias por traerme

-No es nada Candy, nos alegró mucho verte- dijo Archie con una sonrisa

-¡La próxima vez hare un invento mejor!- dijo Stear

-Estoy segura de que si- dijo Candy, en ese instante Anthony le abrió la puerta del coche, Candy salió y tomo la pequeña valija que ella y Anthony llevaban

-Dame eso Candy- dijo Anthony ofreciéndose a cargar, a lo que Candy accedió

-¡Nos vemos luego chicos!- dijo Anthony a sus primos

-Vamos Anthony, te llevamos al departamento- dijo Stear

-Muchas gracias, pero iré caminando- dijo Anthony

-Como quieras- dijo Stear alzando los hombros- hasta luego parejita-

-¡Salgamos otra vez, hasta entonces!- dijo Archie antes de arrancar

-Bueno… creo que entrare- dijo Candy una vez que el auto quedo fuera de su vista

-Mi amor, creo que sería buena idea si tu colgaras la ropa húmeda en el hospital, creo que se apestara antes de que llegue, además se esta escurriendo –dijo Anthony señalando la pequeña valija

-Tienes razón Anthony, dame eso, yo me encargare- dijo Candy tomando la valija- ¿Vendrás por mí?

-Yo pues…- dudo Anthony al recordar a Elisa- supongo que si

-¿Supones? ¿Harás algo?- pregunto Candy desilusionada

-Eh… no, vendré por ti puntualmente- dijo Anthony abrazando a Candy- lo prometo- dijo antes de besarla

-Me alegra- dijo Candy sinceramente- ya te estoy extrañando, no tardes como la última vez

-No pasara Candy, vamos entra, ya casi es hora- dijo dándole otro beso antes de soltarla- te amo

-Yo también te amo- dijo Candy con una sonrisa antes de entrar

…

Anthony esperaba a Elisa en la fuente del centro, llego tan solo unos minutos antes de la hora acordada

-_¿Por qué no habrá llegado? ¿Por qué la estoy esperando?, soy un idiota- _pensaba Anthony, no sabía cómo sentirse en esa situación

-Anthony, viniste- dijo Elisa sonriente- vayamos a dar un paseo ¿Quieres?

-Ambos sabemos que no quiero, pero lo hare – dijo Anthony con recelo, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho parque- y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero sostener una relación contigo- dijo Elisa con determinación

-Eso es imposible, yo ya tengo una relación con Candy- dijo Anthony

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía Anthony, todo el mundo cree que son hermanos- dijo Elisa, mientras que Anthony se sintió como un tonto por haberle revelado eso, no sabía lo que Elisa planeaba- Bien, eso cambia las cosas, tienes suerte de que no te pida que la dejes, al menos por ahora, pero eso no evitara que tú y yo seamos pareja

-Ni lo sueñes Elisa, no engañare ni cambiare a Candy por ti- dijo Anthony con seriedad

-¿En serio? Que mal Anthony… creo que no queda más que dejar esto en manos de la tía abuela, sé que ella elegirá lo mejor para la familia- dijo Elisa, tenía a Anthony en la palma de su mano

-_Yo… no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar, esperar a que Candy y yo nos titulemos, asi ella podrá pedir una transferencia y yo… yo buscare trabajo en otro lado, solo unos meses más, después se lo explicare todo a Candy- _pensó Anthony ¿Qué más podía hacer él?

-Está bien Elisa… acepto- dijo Anthony sintiéndose derrotado

-No, no Anthony, la propuesta la debes hacer tu- dijo Elisa triunfante- vamos

Anthony tomo aire y miro a Elisa con reproche- Elisa tu quisieras…- fue interrumpido

-Anthony debes arrodillarte para proponer- dijo Elisa sonriendo

Anthony la miro con coraje, pero lo hizo, no por Elisa, sino por el bien de Candy, con lentitud se arrodillo

-No olvides tomar mis manos- dijo Elisa, había soñado ese momento desde que era una niña, Anthony obedeció desganado y ahí estaba el, arrodillado, tomando las manos de alguien que detestaba, aunque eso no era bien visto por él, la detestaba, detestaba a alguien y se sentía mal por ello, mal porque le daba el poder a esa persona de molestarlo, mal por lo que estaba haciendo

-_Por Candy- _se dijo para tomar valor- Elisa, ¿Quieres mantener una relación conmigo?-Dijo Anthony con un mal sabor de boca

-Si- dijo Elisa con una gran sonrisa antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Anthony y darle un gran beso, que para ella significaba todo

**…**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien, creo que por fin vamos entrando a uno de los momentos trágicos de la historia, espero que les guste la idea ;)**

**La idea de la cama acuática sale en el capítulo 77 del anime, quise dedicarle este capítulo a Stear y Archie, ya que no se si salgan mucho en la historia, hare lo que este en mis manos para mantenerlos al corriente y que salgan, si a ustedes les gusta la idea, claro.**

**Planeo publicar el siguiente capítulo (el cual es uno de los que eh disfrutado más escribiendo, me gusta el drama) lo más pronto posible, tenía pensado unirlo a este cap., pero creí que sería muy largo y no quiero que sea tedioso leer.**

**En fin, aquí están las respuestas de algunos de sus reviews, saben que cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien aceptada, todos sus mensajes son bien recibidos y creo que merecen respuesta..**

**Val rod: Creo que ninguna persona ve sus virtudes por si misma, pero eso no quita el hecho de que los demás se den cuenta de ellas, me gustan tus historias y no te preocupes, yo también olvido varios detalles ;) Tienes razón en cuanto a Terry, tiene muchas seguidoras, pero la mayoría de las personas que siguen mi historia son fans de Anthony, asi que creo que estarían parejos en votaciones, aun asi no sé si eso pasara (Las votaciones), pero tomare muy en cuenta todos los comentarios que hay (desde el inicio de la historia) para tomar la decisión del rumbo de la historia, gracias por tu consejo, espero hacer lo mejor (: **

**Skarllet northman: Tomare muy en cuenta tu idea, sería darle otro giro a la historia y eso hace que siga siendo interesante, veremos qué pasa, saludos (:**

**Mafe: Terry aparecerá en el momento que deba, pero te dire que estamos a casi nada de que sea parte de la historia, saludos.**

**Guest: Como ya dije, Terry aparecerá en el momento preciso, el cual será pronto n.n prometo actualizar esta misma semana, espero que te guste el cap. (:**

**Goshy: Muchas gracias (: aun faltan muchas mas sorpresas, espero que disfrutes la historia, un abrazo n.n**

**Corazon-salvaje: ¡Claro que tendrá su final feliz! Para eso se hacen los fanfics, para por fin darle el final que merece (: pero la verdad es que amo el drama, y tendrá su buena dosis, pero por adelantado aviso que Candy tendrá su final feliz, ya sea con Anthony o con Terry, gracias e igual te mando muchos saludos desde México, espero que te guste el capitulo (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 8

¿TE PERDI?

Candy miro el reloj de pared del hospital por decima vez, no podía creer que Anthony le fallara así de nuevo.

-¿Sera rutinario ahora?- se dijo Candy, no era algo muy serio, pero le preocupaba lo que pasaría después.- ¿Me quedo aquí o me voy al departamento?- pensaba, se decidió por esperar a Anthony un rato más, hablo con su nuevo amigo, el doctor Miller

-Quizás le surgió algo- dijo el doctor

-¿Cómo qué? Si se encontró a alguien, paso demasiado tiempo, sé que no sufrió un accidente porque ya hubiese llegado aquí, no pudo detenerlo el trafico ni nada por el estilo, ya me canse de esperarlo…- dijo Candy mirando por la ventana

-Vamos, no te desanimes, tienes al hospital aquí, no es necesario que te vallas, ya es muy tarde Candy- dijo André preocupado por la seguridad de Candy

-Tienes razón, sino llego es porque no quiere que este con él, me quedare esta noche aquí.- dijo Candy, quien se despidió del joven doctor y se dirigió a la recepcionista

-Buenas noches Candy, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto la enfermera

-Buenas noches, vine a pedirte un favor, si llega el chico rubio que me busca seguido dile que hace una hora que me fui del hospital- pidió Candy

-Está bien Candy… aunque creo que deberías hablar con el del problema, sea cual sea- dijo la enfermera

-Solo niega mi presencia, por favor- dijo Candy molesta, Anthony había estado muy distante con ella

-Si.- contesto la enfermera, no quería inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos

Después de eso Candy entro a su habitación, pensaba que estaba exagerando un poco, pero le molestaba la idea de que Anthony se olvidara de ella.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, un ajetreado Anthony entro por la puerta del hospital, miro todos los asientos y rincones que estaban cerca y se culpó al no ver a ninguna rubia de ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches- dijo Anthony a la recepcionista- me podría decir si la enfermera Candice White esta aquí? –

-¿Candy? Hace un buen rato que salio del hospital- contesto la enfermera

-Gracias- contesto Anthony, se sentía terriblemente mal, así que con prisa se dirigió a su departamento, pero al ver que no había llegado, se preocupó, salió de su departamento y paro un carruaje, se dirigió a todos los lugares donde ella podía estar, pero no había rastro de ella.

Anthony se dedicó a buscarla toda la noche, Candy no aparecía y el no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Después de buscarla durante horas volvió a su departamento

-Por Dios Candy, donde estas- dijo en voz alta para el- No puedo permitir que Elisa arruine mi relación, por fin todo está bien, debo ir a hablar con la tía abuela, debo confrontarla para que así… para que así aleje a Candy de mí y evite que yo consiga empleo… no… no puedo empezar de nuevo, sé que eso pasara si voy- pensó Anthony, se encontraba en la sala de su departamento, sentado, aboyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sujetando su cabeza ¿Qué podía hacer el?, en ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una pecosa jovencita.

-Anthony…- murmuro Candy al verlo así,

-¡Candy!- grito Anthony entusiasmado corriendo hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos- estaba tan preocupado

-No llegaste Anthony, lo prometiste- dijo Candy

-Lo lamento de verdad, es que me surgió algo, pero si llegue y no estabas, me preocupe mucho y te busque por todas partes, no dormí nada- dijo Anthony

-¿Qué pudiste estar haciendo? Esta vez no hay escusas, de verdad pensé en no regresar aquí, pero André me convenció de venir a arreglar las cosas – dijo Candy, al pasar la noche a solas pudo meditar sobre lo que paso, creyó que exagero un poco al reaccionar de esa forma y tras hablar con André, supo que no quería perder algo por lo que lucho por tanto tiempo

-Candy… no puedo ocultarte nada, me eh encontrado con Elisa y ah amenazado con darle nuestro paradero a la tía abuela Elroy- soltó Anthony de golpe, Candy enmudeció por unos segundos, no sabía que pensar

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Anthony no podemos iniciar otra vez… tenemos que hablar con la tia abuela y así nos dejara en paz- dijo Candy

-¿Hablar con ella? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que haga que nos echen de la escuela a tan solo unos pasos de salir? ¿Oh talvez para que haga que no consigamos empleo en ningún sitio? Vamos Candy, sabemos que el dinero lo logra casi todo, solo tenemos una opción – dijo Anthony

-¿Cuál es esa opción?- pregunto Candy

-Ella… ella me pidió que mantengamos contacto, recompensar el tiempo que no estuve cerca, solo serán un par de meses y después, cuando nos graduemos, podremos irnos, no solo de chicago, sino de América, donde la tia abuela no tenga poder sobre nosotros- dijo Anthony, creyó que era lo mejor para ambos

-Comprendo, y sé que las intenciones de Elisa no son fraternales, no me gusta la idea de que tengas que convivir con ella, pero lo acepto, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro- dijo Candy agachando la cabeza

-Amor…- dijo Anthony tomándola de la barbilla para poder verse a los ojos- esto pasara más rápido de lo que imaginas, todo estará bien- dijo Anthony a lo que Candy respondió con un beso, el cual poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, Anthony mordió con suavidad los labios de su amada, ella ante este gesto se separó un poco

-¡Me mordiste!- dijo, no molesta

-Si te molesta, regrésame la mordida para estar a mano- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa de lado, Candy se abalanzo contra él y le dio un beso intenso, regresando la mordida que Anthony le había dado, el joven tomo a Candy por la cintura y la pego contra su cuerpo, Anthony abandono los brazos de su amada para dirigirse de su mejilla a su cuello, con manos temblorosas comenzó a desatar los botones del vestido de Candy, agradecía que ella no usara corsé, en cuestión de segundos el vestido cayó al piso; Anthony llevo una mano a los pechos de Candy, los acaricio por lo que dejaba ver su sostén, mientras que con su otra mano moldeo el bien formado trasero de Candy.

Un leve gemido se escapó de los labios de Candy, por lo que Anthony decidió sellarlo con un beso en la boca, la tomo por la cintura y Candy se abrazó con las piernas a Anthony, permitiendo que este la llevara hasta la habitación cargada mientras le desabrochaba con dificultad el sostén.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Anthony acostó a Candy en la cama, se detuvo un momento para observarla, pudo notar que se encontraba agitada, el vaivén de sus senos lo decían todo, esta imagen éxito mucho más a Anthony, así que se quitó la camiseta y fue directo a los pechos de Candy, tomo uno de ellos en su boca, mientras masajeaba el otro en su mano, Candy respondía con gemidos y caricias en la espalda de Anthony

Anthony comenzó a bajar de los pechos de Candy hasta su vientre, hasta que el encaje de las bragas de Candy empezó a estorbar, retiro la última prenda de su amada y en un impulso comenzó a lamer el clítoris de Candy, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos dentro de ella, Candy era un manojo de gemidos y suspiros. Anthony al escucharla sintió que no podía más, así que con rapidez se desabotono el pantalón y junto a sus calzoncillos, los deslizo por sus piernas, no supo cuando desaparecieron los zapatos y calcetines, pero le importaba muy poco en ese momento.

Cuando al fin su miembro se mostraba firmemente desnudo frente a ella, se introdujo en su pequeña, comenzó con embestidas lentas, pero poco a poco con los estruendosos gritos de Candy fueron subiendo el ritmo, ella se estremecía bajo el, ambos llevándose el ritmo y tomados de la mano llegaron al clímax, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-Te amo- dijo Anthony desplomado sobre ella

-Yo también te amo- contesto Candy

…

Un poco más de dos meses había pasado desde aquella madrugada, una mañana en la que todo cambio; Candy ya no frecuentaba tanto a Anthony, las rosas dejaron de llegar al hospital, las visitas sorpresas eran casi nulas y las salidas cada vez eran menos, pero no solamente por la escuela o el trabajo, sino porque Anthony cada día se veía obligado a pasar más tiempo con Elisa; Candy aun no sabía de la relación íntima que llevaban Elisa y Anthony , pero esto no significaba que no sospechara de esta, pues notaba como el chico se alejaba más y más, mientras ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar un par de meses, en los cuales Anthony se graduaría y posiblemente ella también, puesto que los rumores de la guerra se convirtieron en realidad.

-Buenos días- dijo Candy entrando a la sala de enfermeras

-Buenos días Candy, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Volviste a vomitar?- pregunto Natalie

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor- contesto Candy con una sonrisa

-Yo también sentí nauseas esta mañana y ayer por la noche, desde que la guerra empezó la calidad de los productos alimenticios del hospital bajo drásticamente- comento Marie

-Esto es porque el hospital ha tenido que enviar víveres y mano de obra, halla lo necesitan más que aquí- contesto Natalie

-Eso me preocupa más que las condiciones de la comida, pues hoy citaron a las estudiantes que tomamos el curso y las clases extras a una junta, yo llevo aquí más tiempo que muchas de las estudiantes, no quiero ir a la guerra… tengo un hijo- dijo Marie

-No te preocupes por eso, no te obligaran a ir- dijo Candy para tranquilizarla

-Así es, además habrá otra junta mañana, supongo que trataremos ese tema hasta mañana- dijo Natalie

-Rezo porque así sea- dijo Marie santiguándose-

-Bien chicas, tengo que ir a ver a mis pacientes antes de la junta, nos vemos- dijo Candy

-Cuídate Candy- dijo Natalie

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Candy antes de salir del salón

-Últimamente ha estado con muchos malestares, me preocupa que tenga algo malo- dijo Natalie cuando Candy cerró la puerta

-Espero que no, quizás suene mal pero prefiero que valla ella a la guerra a que valla yo, ojala este sana- dijo Marie

-No digas eso, no tienes vocación de enfermera Marie, deberías buscarte un empleo de otra cosa- dijo Natalie y salió de la habitación

…

-¡Vamos Neal! Conduce más rápido- gritaba Elisa a su hermano

-Voy tan rápido como puedo Elisa, relájate, Anthony no ira a ningún lado- dijo Neal con una sonrisa de lado

-Lo sé, pero hoy por fin se llevara a cabo mi plan, Anthony será todo mío- dijo Elisa

-No sé qué le ves a ese imbécil, apuesto a que ya perdió su clase, debe ser un pandroso- dijo Neal

-Es más que eso, querido- dijo Elisa sonriendo- aquí es, no olvides el plan

-¿El plan?- pregunto Neal

-Eres un idiota, espera aquí, te lo explicare cuando regrese- dijo Elisa bajando del automóvil

-Buenos días joven- dijo Elisa a un chico de unos 25 años- ¿podría darle un mensaje al gerente de este hotel?

-Si claro, pero eso solo será posible en su descanso- contesto el joven

-¿Y a qué hora es eso?- pregunto Elisa

-Dentro de dos horas, últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo en el hotel.- contesto secamente

-Solo una pregunta más… ¿Ah que hora terminara su turno?- pregunto Elisa

-Bueno… aun no es ni medio día, le aseguro que será muy tarde, pues no asistirá el resto de la semana, usted sabe, cosas de universitarios – dijo el chico con sarcasmo

-Veo que no te agrada- dijo Elisa

-No es que no me agrade, pero yo merecía ese puesto, no es justo que se lo hayan dado solo por su cara bonita- contesto el chico con desgano

-Te propongo un trato- dijo Elisa sonriente, a lo que el chico no respondió- necesito tu ayuda y a cambio te libraras de él, conseguirás el puesto que quieres

-Interesante, continua- dijo mirándola

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle que han venido a avisar que su hermana, una chica rubia y pecosa, llego a su departamento y al parecer sufrió un accidente, pero no pueden abrir la puerta y ella no responde, ¿Entiendes?, asegúrate de que sea quince minutos antes de las 5:00- explico Elisa

-Pero…- fue interrumpido

-Pero tú no haces preguntas y yo no pregunto que harás con esto- dijo Elisa extendiendo un sobre lleno de dólares- además, tendrás el puesto que deseas, ¿Es un trato?-

El chico dudo antes de tomar el sobre, pero como cualquier necesitado, lo acepto

-Trato- dijo firmemente, después de esto, Elisa se dirigió de nuevo al auto

-¿Cómo te fue hermanita?- pregunto Neal al ver a Elisa

-Estupendo, ahora vayamos a casa, tengo muchas cosas que organizar-contesto con malicia la chica

-¿Y yo que? ¿Solo hare de chofer?- pregunto Neal molesto

-Por supuesto que no, tu parte es casi la más importante, por ahora vamos a casa, después iremos al departamento de Anthony y sabes lo que harás a las 5:30 ¿verdad? – pregunto Elisa desconfiando del intelecto de su hermana

-Yo… eh…- balbuceo

-Idiota… conduce te lo explicare en el camino- ordeno Elisa

…

-¡Vamos Candy! La junta está a punto de comenzar- dijo Eli, la compañera de Candy

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Candy casi corriendo, en unos segundos se encontraban tocando la puerta

-Permiso- dijeron después de escuchar el común ''adelante''

-Llegan tarde- dijo el doctor mirando el reloj

-Lo sentimos, uno de los pacientes del ultimo pabellón tuvo una crisis- se excusó Candy

-Está bien, pero que no se repita- dijo el médico- creo que podemos empezar, bien, supongo que todas están al tanto de la guerra-en ese momento muchos mormullos dieron inicio- ¡Orden!, -silencio otra vez- esta reunión no es para lo que todas creen, pero si tiene mucho que ver, ustedes son las estudiantes que han asistido a las clases extras y por ello, fueron escogidas

-¿Escogidas para qué?- pregunto una temerosa enfermera

-Para titularse- muchos sonidos de alivio y felicidad se dejaron escuchar- por favor, esto es serio- dijo el doctor

-Disculpe- murmuraron algunas enfermeras por lo bajo

-Bien, prosigamos, las chicas que hayan pasado este último examen se graduaran de inmediato, puesto que han culminado el siclo de estudio y se necesita mucha mano de obra, ahora que muchos doctores y enfermeras se irán al frente de batalla, puede ser cualquiera, también algunas serán transferidos de hospital, según su desempeño, pero de esto se hablara en la próxima junta, su título se les otorgara mañana durante la junta, eso es todo, tienen el resto del día libre, felicitaciones.- dijo el doctor dando fin a la junta

-¡Yuju!- grito Candy una vez afuera de la sala de juntas- Porfin, chicas somos enfermeras tituladas,- dijo a las que si habían aprobado el examen

-Ha valido la pena sacrificar las salidas y horas libres- comento otra enfermera

-Me muero por tener mi diploma en las manos- dijo otra

-Esto tenemos que festejarlo- dijo Marie- después iré directo a ver a mi familia

-Vamos a celebrar- dijo Eli- diría que yo invito, pero no tengo mucha plata

-Tranquila, cada quien puede pagar lo que le corresponde- dijo otra enfermera

-¡Felicitaciones Candy!,- grito André antes de abrazarla

-Muchas gracias André- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Por nada, felicitaciones también para ustedes chicas – dijo a las otras enfermeras

-¡Gracias!- dijeron al unísono

-Vamos a celebrarlo, yo invito- dijo André sonriendo, treinta minutos más tarde Candy, Marie, Eli, André y un par de enfermeras más se dirigían a un restaurante

-Aun no sé cómo hicimos para caber en un solo auto- dijo Eli bajando de este

-Yo si- dijo una enfermera adolorida

-Jajajaja- rio Candy

-Claro, tú ríes porque fuiste adelante cómodamente- dijo Marie

-Bueno ya, entremos- dijo André, a lo que todas accedieron

-¡Qué lugar!- exclamo Eli

-Es muy hermoso…- dijo Marie

-Así es- complemento Candy, sin poder evitar recordar aquella reunión en la casa Andrie, realmente ese lugar no se comparaba a las reuniones acaudaladas que ella sabía que existían, sin embargo, se podía sentir un ambiente lleno de amor, comodidad, hogar, lo cual era más que suficiente

-Mesa para seis- pidió André

-Síganme- pidió la encargada

El médico y enfermeras fueron escoltados a una mesa en el fondo del lugar, todos tomaron asiento y ordenaron la comida

-¡De verdad que no sabía tanto de ustedes!- dijo André dirigiéndose a las enfermeras

-Es porque los doctores no se interesan por las enfermeras- comento Marie

-Claro que no, Candy es el vivo ejemplo- dijo Eli, todas entendieron lo que quería decir esto, André se puso rojo como tomate mientras Candy respondió

-Vamos chicas, ustedes saben que tengo una relación amorosa- contesto Candy

-Te equivocas Candy, si de alguien hay un enigma en este hospital, es de ti, eres todo un misterio- dijo Eli

-Vamos chicas, saben suficiente sobre mí- dijo Candy

-Realmente no, en realidad no sabemos casi nada- dijo Marie

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti?- Propuso André

-No sé qué sea tan interesante sobre mi…-dijo Candy

-Háblanos de tu familia,- dijo una enfermera

-Yo soy huérfana de padre y madre desde que tengo memoria, me crie en un orfanato no muy lejano- dijo brevemente, sabía que las preguntas no tardarían en llegar

-Sí, cualquiera te abandonaría- murmuro Marie, solo Eli logro escucharla y la miro con reproche

-¿Y fuiste adoptada?- pregunto una enfermera

-Yo… no en realidad, pero encontré muy buenos amigos, que me ayudaron a ser quien soy, muero por verlos- dijo Candy

-¿Uno de ellos es el chico rubio?- pregunto Eli

-Él y yo teníamos una relación fraternal, era como mi hermano, pero el amor surgió y ahora mantenemos una relación- contesto Candy, le incomodaba un poco el hablar sobre su vida personal, cuando André noto esto cambio de tema.

-Propongo un brindis- dijo el médico alzando su copa de vino- por los logros, salud

-Salud- dijeron todas al unísono

…

-¡Anthony!- grito un joven acudiendo hacia el rubio

-Vamos John, te eh dicho que no corras ni grites, molestas a los huéspedes- dijo Anthony

-Lo sé, pero esta vez es una emergencia- dijo el chico con tono angustiado

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Anthony, había sido suficiente estrés por un día

-La chica rubia pecosa, tu hermana o lo que sea, al parecer sufrió un accidente- dijo el joven esperando ver la reacción de Anthony

-¡Candy! ¡¿Que paso?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- grito Anthony alarmado

-Vinieron a avisar que se escuchó un fuerte ruido en tu departamento y no pueden abrir la puerta, ella estaba adentro y no responde- dijo el recepcionista

-¡Tengo que irme!- grito Anthony a punto de echarse a correr

-¡Espera! ¡Aún no termina tu turno!- grito el chico

-¡Me importa una mierda!- dijo Anthony y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Minutos más tarde Anthony se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del departamento rápidamente

-¡Candy!- grito al entrar al departamento, pero no tuvo respuesta, lo que lo atemorizo aun mas, se sentía confundido, no había una multitud asustada en la puerta y no le resulto difícil abrirla.

Anthony se dedicó a revisar cada habitación, después de ver que no había nada extraño en la sala, se dirigió al cuarto de Candy, después al baño y por ultimo a la cocina.

-¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?- pensó Anthony muy molesto, solo quedaba revisar su habitación, se dirigió a esta y abrió con lentitud la puerta, estaba más obscura de lo común, lo que lo asusto un poco, ¿Y si Candy estaba ahí, desmayada o peor?, sin pensarlo dos veces entro

-Al fin llegas- se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de la habitación- pasa…

Anthony se quedó paralizado, eh inconscientemente acato la orden, aturdido por el momento

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Anthony

-Vine a verte, mejor dicho, vine a que me vieras- dijo Elisa saliendo de las penumbras de la habitación, solo tapada con una sábana blanca, un poco transparentaos

-Elisa…- murmuro Anthony, no podía negar que aquella chica tenía muchos atributos físicos y como cualquier hombre, perdió la cordura un momento

-Shhh- lo callo la chica- acércate – Anthony dio unos pasos hacia ella – Estas muy estresado ¿Verdad?, te ayudare con eso- al decir esto, Elisa retiro la sábana de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo, Anthony la observo de pies a cabeza, hacia un par de meses que no había tenido un contacto de este tipo, lo que no era importante para él, pero al tener a una mujer así frente a él, dejaba de pensar con claridad.

Elisa se acercó a él con coquetería, en cuestión de segundos se adueñó de los labios de Anthony, con un beso ansioso, voraz, necesitado; Como si tuviese el tiempo contado, Elisa despojo a Anthony de su camiseta, abriéndose paso para sentirlo todo, guio a Anthony hasta la cama, haciendo que él se sentara en una orilla y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Con astucia desabrocho el pantalón de Anthony, quien se arqueo un poco para poder liberarse de él; Elisa coloco las manos de Anthony en sus pechos, guiándolo para que el los acariciara a su antojo, mientras ella se frotaba incontrolablemente sobre él, no quería que Anthony tuviese tiempo para razonar.

En ese momento, Candy llego del pequeño festejo que tuvo con sus amigos, amablemente André se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento.

-Gracias André, nos vemos pronto- dijo Candy para despedirse del chico, quien arranco el auto. Candy entro al edificio y subió las escaleras para llegar al departamento, le sorprendió bastante ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada, así que pensó que quizás Anthony ya estaba en casa.

Entro y se dirigió al cuarto de Anthony, preguntándose que estaría haciendo, pues muchos ruidos salían de esa habitación. La puerta se encontraba emparejada, así que se decidió a echar un vistazo.

-Anthony…- murmuro Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió estremeciéndose por el llanto hasta la sala, miro sus manos unos instantes antes de colocar ambas en su boca, para evitar un grito

-Anthony… por eso te distanciaste de mí, no parece que lo estén obligando a nada ¿Desde cuándo? ¿De verdad hubo un chantaje? ¿Y si solo lo dijo para ocultar la verdad? Anthony debe extrañar los lujos, las excentricidades y su antigua vida y yo… yo no significo nada- pensó Candy mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

Entre el ajetreo que Vivian Elisa y Anthony, el joven rubio abrió los ojos un instante y le horrorizo lo que vio; Esa no era una melena rubia, esa no era una piel blanca como la nieve, esos no eran los pechos que él había marcado. Anthony retiro a Elisa con brusquedad

-¿Estás loca?- pregunto Anthony

-Hace unos momentos gozabas tanto o más que yo, querido- contesto Elisa con una media sonrisa

En ese instante se escuchó un fuerte golpe que avisaba que alguien azoto la puerta al salir, Anthony se asomó por la ventana y la vio, vio a su más grande tesoro marcharse ahogada en llanto, un llanto que era causado por el

-¡Lárgate!, se acabó, dile a quien quieras lo que quieras, no me importa- dijo Anthony enfadado mientras se colocaba la ropa, no supo cómo hizo para vestirse tan rápido, pero en menos de 40 segundos se encontraba fuera de su casa deteniendo un carruaje

-Al hospital Sta. Juana por favor, lo más rápido que pueda- dijo Anthony al cochero,

-¡Ahí va!- grito un joven desde otro carruaje-¡Vamos!

Anthony llego en un par de minutos al hospital, el cochero al creer que se trataba de una emergencia no dudo dos veces en acelerar el paso.

-¡Gracias, aquí tiene!- dijo Anthony pagando a ese hombre, no se quedó a esperar cambio, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que corrió al interior del hospital, ignoro a las enfermeras que le repitieron mil veces que no podía entrar a esa área del hospital y se dirigió al cuarto de Candy.

Al entrar vio a su pequeña ahogada en llanto en su cama, sintió que le estrujaron el alma

-¡Candy! ¡Amor mío escúchame!- suplico Anthony

-¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti, si no me querías cerca solo tenías que decirlo!- grito Candy consumida por el dolor y el enojo

-Déjame explicarte, por favor- aunque sabía que no tenía un argumento que justificara ese último acto, aunque no fue concluido, fue comenzado

-Yo te amo, jamás fue mi intención herirte, pero Elisa…- fue interrumpido

-¡Calla! ¡No me interesa!- grito Candy a Anthony, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a un hombre vestido de traje, visiblemente de sociedad, un poco mayor, a dos hombres fornidos y a Neal

-¡Anthony Brown Andrie! Usted tendrá que acompañarnos a la residencia de los Andrie como es correspondido- dijo el hombre de traje

-Usted está loco, yo no iré a ninguna parte- dijo Anthony firmemente

-Como quieras, tráiganlo- dijo el hombre a los otros dos sujetos fornidos, quienes fueron por Anthony, tomándolo por la espalda, sacándolo a rastras

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Candy! ¡No tienen ningún derecho sobre mí!- gritaba Anthony desesperado

-Anthony…- murmuro Candy antes de que todo se tornara obscuro para ella

-Usted- señalo el hombre a una enfermera que se encontraba fuera de la habitación- ¿Quiere ganarse mil dólares?

-Yo… quiero otra cosa…- murmuro la joven

-Venga, hablemos de negocios- dijo y se retiró con la enfermera

Un par de segundos después André, Natalie y Eli entraban a la habitación de Candy, después de aquel escandalo proveniente de ese cuarto, no dudaron en ir a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Candy!- Exclamo Eli asustada

…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien, disculpen la tardanza ): tuve que escribir este cap. Casi seis veces!, maldita tecnología :s, además de que e retornado a clases e intente cambiar mi horario al matutino, pero me fue imposible, por lo que me eh visto obligada a (por la falta de tiempos) poner una fecha en la cual actualizare, no se si podre siempre en esa fecha, pero me propondré en hacerlo**

**¿Les parece si subo los caps los sábados o domingos?, para mí sería lo mejor, por la escuela y todo eso, espero su opinión.**

**Por cierto, en este cap. No tuve el tiempo de contestar todos sus reviews, PERO los contestare todos en el siguiente cap (incluyendo los del capítulo pasado y este)**

**Espero que les guste el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, no me odien, al final todos los cambios tienen un propósito**

**Nota: Anthony y Elisa no tuvieron sexo como tal, puesto que Anthony aun tenía puesta ropa interior**

**Eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos pronto, saludos y gracias por leer (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Este Fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 9

VOLVER A EMPEZAR

-¡Está despertando!- grito Natalie a sus compañeros

-¡Candy!- dijeron André y Eli dirigiéndose a la cama de Candy

-¿Qué… que paso?- pregunto Candy con dificultad tratando de levantarse

-No te levantes, te marearas- dijo Natalie volviendo a recostar a Candy

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto André

-Estoy bien… pero ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Candy confundida

-Nosotros… escuchamos unos gritos que venían de aquí y después se escuchó un golpe, si alguien sabe lo que paso eres tu- dijo Eli

Candy se sentó en la cama con lentitud, un mareo o dolor de cabeza no eran lo que necesitaba en ese momento, así que tomo precauciones

-Yo… creo que si recuerdo algo, pero todo es confuso- dijo Candy tomándose la cabeza con las manos

-Tranquila, es normal que todo sea confuso, te golpeaste la cabeza pero por lo visto no sufriste una contusión grabe, puede que tus recuerdos regresen en un par de minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses o talvez jamás recuerdes lo que sucedió antes del golpe, pero no te preocupes, siempre hay modo de averiguarlo- dijo André tomando la mano de Candy

-No creo que sea para tanto, después recordaras lo que sucedió hoy – dijo Natalie

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que paso esta tarde?- pregunto Eli

-Bueno, recuerdo que tuvimos una junta y recuerdo que fuimos a festejar la titulación y recuerdo que llegue a casa, después… ¡Hay! Me duele mi cabeza- dijo Candy volviendo a colocar sus manos en ambas partes de la cabeza

-Debiste sufrir una situación traumática para que no recuerdes ese suceso, no te preocupes Candy, ya recordaras- dijo Natalie

-Tranquila, lo mejor será que descanses- dijo André sonriéndole

-¡Dios mío, ya es tardísimo!- dijo Candy mirando el reloj despertador que se encontraba en su mesa de noche- vallan a dormir, les agradezco su preocupación

-Si Candy, tú también descansa pequeña, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar- dijo André acariciando la mejilla de Candy

-La junta de mañana se adelantó a las nueve, pasare por ti- dijo Eli

-Gracias- contesto Candy con poco entusiasmo, estaba preocupada ¿Y si las horas que perdió su memoria eran cruciales? ¿Y si algo malo le paso a Anthony? ¿Cómo se golpeó la cabeza y porque Anthony no estaba ahí?

-Descansa- dijeron sus visitantes a punto de salir

-¡Esperen!- todos voltearon a verla - ¿Saben algo sobre Anthony? ¿Le han avisado?

-El… él estaba durante el accidente, pero desapareció, fui a buscarlo a su departamento pero no estaba ahí- dijo André

-Anthony…- murmuro Candy angustiada

-No te preocupes, mañana iré otra vez- dijo André para tranquilizarla- no te preocupes por nada, buenas noches- dijo y todos salieron de la habitación

Candy sin poder evitarlo se quedó profundamente dormida, se sentía cansada e irritada, quizás muy en el fondo recordaba lo que había pasado.

A las 8:30 a.m. Candy se encontraba vestida con su uniforme de enfermera, se recogió el cabello en una hermosa trenza elaborada y se maquillo un poco

-Toc- tocaron la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Candy mirándose al espejo

-Vamos Candy, ¿Estas lista?- pregunto Eli

-Si Eli, solo me pongo los zapatos- dijo Candy

-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?- pregunto Eli preocupada por su amiga

-Un poco, recuerdo breves momentos de ayer, pero aun no me dicen nada- dijo Candy colocándose sus habituales zapatos

-Eso es buena señal, seguro que pronto recordaras todo lo que paso ayer- dijo Eli sonriendo

-Eso espe…- Candy no pudo terminar la oración, se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hacia el baño, ya ahí expulso todo lo que su estómago contenía

-¡Dios mío Candy! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Eli entrando al baño

-Sí, no te preocupes, eh estado muy indigesta por eso de la comida- dijo Candy jalándole al baño

-Pero Candy, ayer no comiste nada de aquí- dijo Eli sospechando lo que cualquier persona cuerda creería

-Debe ser el desayuno de ayer, no te preocupes ya se me paso- contesto Candy lleno hacia el lavabo para limpiar sus dientes

-¿No piensas que pueda ser algo más?- pregunto Eli

-No creo, esto empezó desde que la calidad de los productos bajo, supongo que me acostumbre a los de antes- contesto Candy después de enjuagarse

-Pero Candy… bueno, vamos que ya se nos está haciendo tarde otra vez- contesto Eli, pensó que ella no era nadie para decir algo más serio

-Sí, vamos- dijo la rubia y ambas salieron con rumbo a la sala de juntas, por suerte aun no comenzaba

-Buenos días- dijo el director del hospital entrando

-Buenos días- contestaron las enfermeras y doctores presentes

-Suponiendo que todos están aquí, creo que podemos iniciar- dijo el director colocándose en su puesto- quizás en la junta pasada muchas de ustedes se sentían temerosas o ansiosas por lo que todos ustedes saben: la guerra

Muchos mormullos comenzaron a escucharse, Candy en ese momento comenzó a recordar lo que paso el día anterior, con un tema tan delicado como ese quizás sus preocupaciones se dieron a flote.

Las imágenes de ella entrando al cuarto de Anthony y encontrándose con aquella escena: Elisa sobre su amado, haciendo lo que ella ya no podría hacer más, se preguntó ¿Por eso es que ya no me tocabas? ¿No pude duarte lo que necesitabas?  
Candy se tomó la cabeza con las manos, se dirigió a la parte trasera del salón para no sentirse tan agobiada, recordó como salió del departamento, como entro al hospital quebrada por el llanto y como Anthony entro.

Por ultimo recordó aquella frase que más le dolía: ''jamás fue mi intención herirte, pero Elisa…''

Esa frase la mataba ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué él amaba a Elisa también o más que a ella? ¿Qué Elisa lo provoco? Las preguntas eran difíciles de contestar pero suponía lo peor, solo tuvo una cosa muy clara: Anthony la había traicionado y ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Cuando volvió a reaccionar el doctor se encontraba dando una lista de nombres, muchas de las enfermeras lloraban, así que llego a la conclusión de que era la lista de las personas que irían a la guerra.

-Tenemos suerte Candy- dijo Natalie a Candy

-¿No me mencionaron?- pregunto la rubia

-Aun no- dijo y siguieron escuchando

-Y por último, la enfermera Marie O' Hará- nombro el director

-Pe-pero- comenzó a protestar Marie, en ese momento un doctor le murmuró algo al director

-Valla, parece que hay un error, señorita O' Hará puede retirarse-dijo el director del hospital, los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato. La enfermera salió del cuarto eh inmediatamente fue intersectada por el hombre de traje de la noche anterior

-Buenos días, señorita- dijo el señor

-Buenos días- contesto mirando hacia abajo

-Hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato, ahora solo falta usted, quiero que se quede aquí hasta que el chico rubio de ojos azules venga, NADIE más debe de hablar con el- dijo el hombre, como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años

-¿Y qué le diré?- pregunto Marie

-Tome- dijo entregando un sobre- dirá esto, letra por letra, su turno en la recepción ya ha empezado, valla.- dijo el hombre y salió de la habitación

-Bien, en vista de que hay una bacante dentro de las enfermeras, será necesario escoger a alguien más- dijo el director- elijo aaa….- comenzó a decir el doctor mirando por toda la habitación

-Espere- dijo una enfermera- Debe haber alguien aquí que quiera ser voluntaria.- dijo la enfermera ya un poco anciana

-Tiene razón, ¿Hay alguna voluntaria?- pregunto el director

-Yo- dijo Candy dando un paso al frente- me ofresco como voluntaria para ir a la guerra como enfermera

…

Después de horas de oscuridad y silencio, por fin la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al hombre de traje

-Buenos días, Anthony –dijo el hombre

-No veo que tengan de buenos, quien quiera que sea- dijo Anthony secamente

-Tienes razón, no me eh presentado, soy el señor Arnold Phillips, mano derecha de su tía.

-¿Qué paso con George?- pregunto Anthony, George realmente le simpatizaba

-Él trabaja para el señor Williams- dijo el hombre

-Ya veo… Pero creo que este no es momento de hablar sobre esto, le pido como adulto que me deje salir- dijo Anthony tomando una postura muy dura

-Oh joven me temo que eso no puede ser posible- dijo el hombre con desdén

-Usted está atentando contra mis derechos como ciudadano Americano, le exijo que me deje salir o tendremos que arreglar esto ante un tribunal- dijo Anthony

-Vamos, no puedes salir si yo no lo deseo o más bien, si su tía no lo desea, tranquilo no es un secuestro ya que está en el seno de su hogar- dijo Arnold

-Lo es si no estoy de acuerdo en estar aquí, además usted es un extraño- dijo Anthony mirándolo desafiante

-Olvidaba que te preparas para abogado, aunque en una escuelucha de cuarta… no se preocupe, será inscrito a la mejor escuela del país, veremos qué podemos hacer para que pueda graduarse en poco tiempo- dijo el hombre como si se orgulleciera de Anthony

-Eso no pasara, yo estoy bien con mi actual vida, estoy bien con Candy y le pido que no se interpongan- dijo Anthony dando la espalda a Arnold

-¿Candy? Oh, habla de la enfermera, me temo que tengo que darle una mala noticia- dijo el señor con voz lastimera

-¿Qué le hicieron a Candy?- dijo Anthony alarmado

-Nosotros nada, fue su mismo organismo, hasta se podría decir que usted tuvo mucho que ver en esta tragedia- dijo Arnold

-¡Dígame que demonios paso!- demando Anthony, le preocupaba el bienestar de su amada

-La señorita Candice White a muerto.- dijo el hombre esperando a ver la reacción de Anthony

-Candy… No… no es verdad, usted miente- dijo Anthony con furia en sus ojos ¿Quién era tan cruel como para mentir con algo asi?

-Me temo que no miento y creo que usted tiene derecho de saber lo que ocurrió con esa chica y solo por eso, arriesgándome a perder mi empleo lo llevare al hospital, donde usted verificara los hechos- Dijo el hombre

Minutos más tarde ambos iban en camino al hospital.

…

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca!?- grito Natalie a Candy

-Claro que no Nati, pero yo ya culmine mi siclo aquí, es momento de seguir- dijo Candy

-Por dios Candy piensa las cosas, puedes morir- dijo Eli

-Lo tengo bastante claro, Eli- dijo Candy con seriedad

-Candy porfavor si es por lo que paso ayer, piénsalo bien, nada es más importante que tu vida- dijo André con lágrimas en los ojos

-Quizás la vida de un millón de soldados si André, yo iré a cuidar de ellas- dijo Candy

-No lo hagas Candy- dijo Natalie preocupada

-Tome mi decisión- dijo Candy y comenzó a caminar

-Porfavor Candy- dijo Natalie

-No hagas ninguna cosa de la que te puedas arrepentir- dijo Eli

-Hazlo por nosotros, no vallas- dijo André

-Candy vamos…- dijo Natalie

Todos decían cosas por el estilo a la vez, demasiado rápido

-Chicos hacen que me sienta mareada- dijo Candy parándose en seco

-¿Ah?- dijo André

-Todo me da vueltas- dijo Candy antes de caer desmayada, por suerte André la sujeto a tiempo

-Su pulso es muy bajo- dijo André

-Debe ser porque no ceno ni desayuno- dijo Natalie

-Chicos, tengo que decirles algo que me preocupa…- dijo Eli, André dejo a Candy en un cuarto para enfermos, ya que el cuarto de Candy se encontraba muy lejos, la dejaron en la cama y salieron

-Marie, ¿Podrías darle un ojo a Candy?, se desmayó la pobre, nosotros regresamos pronto- dijeron los amigos de Candy

-Si- dijo Marie, creyó que era lo mejor que podía hacer después de todo el mal que le estaba causando a esa pequeña.

…

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Anthony salió corriendo del auto y entro.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde esta Candy? Me parece que usted y yo ya habíamos sido presentados- dijo Anthony tratando de mantener la calma

-Oh Candy- dijo la enfermera y se soltó a llorar, era una gran actriz, Anthony se quedó congelado

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Anthony con desesperación, podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba

-Ella… ella sufrió un paro cardiaco fulminante- dijo la enfermera entre sollozos

-No… ¡NO! Miente, eso no puede ser- dijo Anthony Me parece que usted y yo ya habíamos sido presentados- dijo Anthony tratando de mantener la calma

-Oh Candy- dijo la enfermera y se soltó a llorar, era una gran actriz, Anthony se quedó congelado

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Anthony con desesperación, podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba

-Ella… ella sufrió un paro cardiaco fulminante- dijo la enfermera entre sollozos

-No… ¡NO! Miente, eso no puede ser- dijo Anthony sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas

-Todos quisiéramos que no fuese asi, pero ella ya no está, después de tantas sorpresas y cambios de humor, agregando su desgaste físico y falta de energía, ya que casi no comía y lo que comía lo devolvía de inmediato, su cuerpo se cansó, fue algo que no se pudo evitar- dijo la enfermera volviendo a ''llorar''

-No puede ser, ¡quiero verla!- grito Anthony

-No creo que eso sea…- se apresuró a decir Arnold

-¡Dije que quiero verla!- grito Anthony como un loco

-Está bien… venga por aquí…- dijo la enfermera guiando a Anthony a la habitación donde estaba Candy

-Maldición… ¿Qué mierda piensa hacer?- pensó Arnold

Anthony entro casi corriendo por la puerta, pero se detuvo al verla

-Candy…- murmuro Anthony, se dirigió hacia ella, observo su piel pálida, toco su mano y se encontró con el frio

-¡No!- grito Anthony- Esto es mentira… esto no está pasando…- se dijo Anthony, se volvió hacia a ella e intento tomarle el pulso

-Joven, no haga eso porfavor- dijo Marie

-No puedo sentir nada- dijo Anthony poniendo su mano en la muñeca de Candy

-Por suerte no sabe tomar el pulso- pensó Marie

-Candy porfavor abre los ojos, porfavor respira…- dijo Anthony tratando de tomar a Candy por los hombros

-¡No hagas eso!- grito Arnold retirando a Anthony de Candy

-Dios mío… Candy… te asesine…- dijo Anthony ahogado en llanto, se arrodillo en medio del cuarto y comenzó a llorar con vehemencia, un montón de maldiciones y sollozos incontrolables salieron de su boca, las lágrimas no cesaban, no podía creer que había perdido a lo mejor que tenía, quizás hasta a lo único

-No me dejes solo…- decía Anthony entre sollozos

-Vamos chico, levántate- dijo Arnold levantando a Anthony del suelo

-¡Déjeme aquí!- grito Anthony

-Eso no es posible, ven yo llenare el papeleo, tenemos que darle un entierro justo ya que ella era responsabilidad de los Andrie y Legan- dijo Arnold sacando casi a rastras a Anthony, ya que pudo notar que Candy estaba por levantarse

Arnold llevo a Anthony hasta al auto y regreso de nuevo al hospital

-No sé qué hizo, pero le debo mi vida- dijo Arnold entregando un sobre con dinero a Marie

-Yo no hice mucho, solo lo que creí conveniente- dijo Marie

-Con eso me basta- dijo Arnold- creo que ya no necesitare más de tus servicios, debo agregar que sin usted esto no habría sido posible

Marie agacho la cabeza y se retiró, mientras Arnold daba órdenes a sus acompañantes de que llevaran de vuelta a Anthony.

Arnold se dirigió a la oficina del director

-Buen día- dijo Arnold entrando

-Ya casi son tardes, señor- dijo el director sin voltear a mirarlo

-Agradezco mucho el favor que me hizo, doctor- dijo Arnold, en ese momento el doctor volteo a verlo

-Necesitamos más donaciones- dijo el doctor secamente

-Y las tendrá, solo necesito otro favor- dijo Arnold

-¿Qué necesita?- dijo el doctor

-Necesito que mande al frente a la enfermera Candice White- dijo Arnold

-¿Candice White? Valla, pues lamento decirle que eso no será posible, pues ella misma se ofreció para ir.- dijo el doctor

-Excelente, le pido que no la quite de esa lista-dijo Arnold

-Tranquilo, no pasara- dijo el doctor

-Bien, tengo que retirarme no sin antes hablar con la enfermera, muchas gracias- dijo Arnold saliendo de la habitación

…

Candy abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo que le faltaba energía

-De verdad que me hace falta comer- dijo para sí misma, en ese momento vio un poco de jugo en la mesa de noche

-mmm… delicioso- dijo Candy bebiendo- Anthony… ¿soñé con Anthony? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, no quería que ese sueño terminase, casi puedo asegurar que sentí su mano, por más que trate de no levantarme para seguir sintiéndolo, no pude…- pensó Candy, en ese momento la puerta se abrió

-Me alegra ver que ha despertado- dijo Arnold

-Usted… usted es el hombre de ayer- dijo Candy mirándolo con detenimiento

-Asi es, verdaderamente usted es muy bella, ahora entiendo todo- Candy alzo una ceja- bueno quizás no lo suficiente para el…

Candy imagino lo que esto significaba, asi que dijo

-¿Qué quiere?-

-Hablar de usted, de lo que ha pasado, vengo a pedirle una disculpa por el comportamiento de Anthony, hace unos meses nos dijo que estaba harto, que no era lo que esperaba- dijo Arnold, Candy solo guardo silencio- asi que volvió a la vida que le corresponde, a la vida que usted le quito y ¿Sabe qué? Le gusto, comenzó a salir con la señorita Legan y ahora mismo están comprometidos, el me pidió que viniera a pedirle una disculpa de su parte, me pidió que le dijera que ya no pudo más- termino de decir Arnold

-Eso… eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Candy cabizbaja- dígale que no se preocupe, que yo entiendo, espero que sea feliz y yo nunca volveré a entrometerme en su vida

-Me pidió que le entregara esta carta, la escribió hoy estaba un poco alterado por el embarazo de Elisa, supongo que lo sabe ¿No?- dijo el hombre

-Yo… yo no lo sabía, supongo que aún falta para que él bebe nazca…-dijo Candy triste

-Tiene razón, alrededor de cinco meses- dijo el hombre

-Que bien por ellos- dijo Candy conteniendo el llanto

-Vamos, lea la carta, Anthony me pidió que no se la dejara, no quiere que usted tenga algo que tenga que ver con el- dijo el hombre

-Si- contesto y se dispuso a leer

**Candy:**

**Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo tener esta vida, yo soy un hombre de dinero y merezco tenerlo, quizás al principio estuvo bien, porque era solo un niño ingenuo, pero ahora me eh dado cuenta de lo que deje pasar por estar contigo.**

**Yo no puedo perder tanto solo por ti, espero y entiendas, yo necesito una chica de mi nivel y me temo que esa no eres tú, aunque pasamos buenos ratos.**

**Te pido que olvides todo, encuentra a alguien que te amé y no se arrepienta de dejarlo todo por ti, creo que todo lo que tengo ahora es algo mayor que tú.**

**Elisa y yo nos casaremos pronto, tendremos un bebe, disculpa el no habértelo dicho antes pero no quería tener que pasar por esto.**

**Porfavor no me busques nunca**

**Atte. Anthony Brown Andrie**

Candy termino de leer, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, era oficial: Anthony ya no quería nada de ella, ni ella de él.

-Tome, no creo que él quiera una respuesta mía, asi que si eso es todo le ruego que se valla- dijo Candy a Arnold, necesitaba estar sola

-Gracias por su tiempo- dijo el hombre antes de dejar sola a Candy

Candy se sentó de nuevo en la cama, sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no podía creer como las cosas cambiaron en tan poco tiempo

-Hice lo correcto…- se dijo Candy pensando en el futuro, en su futuro como enfermera en el frente de batalla, agradecía el haber tenido tanto tiempo a Anthony para apoyarla pero eso solo era un recuerdo. En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a André

-Candy…-dijo André mirándola- me alegra que hallas despertado pero dime ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver la expresión de Candy

-No, nada- dijo Candy mirando el piso

-Ya me lo dirás después, primero hay algo muy importante que debo decirte- dijo André con seriedad

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Candy

-No sé cómo decirlo…- dijo André pasando su mano por su cabello

-Vamos, no hay nada que pueda hacer que me sienta peor- dijo Candy con una leve risita un poco sarcástica

-Bien, nosotros, es decir Natalie, Eli y yo, estamos muy preocupados por ti, por el asunto de la guerra ¿No crees que tu decisión puede afectar trascendentemente a otra persona?- pregunto el chico

-Vamos André, yo estoy sola en el mundo- dijo Candy

-¿Estas segura de que no hay alguien nuevo en tu vida?- especulo André

-Talvez tu… pero no soy una persona importante en tu vida- dijo Candy

-Eres importante, pero no me refiero a mí, ¿De verdad no has notado nada? ¿No tienes una ligera sospecha de algo?- pregunto André

-¿Cómo? André ve al grano-dijo Candy confundida

André tomo aire- No lo tomes mal Candy, pero ¿No crees que puedas estar embarazada?- soltó André

-¿Embarazada? N-..- Candy no pudo terminar de negar- _Diría que no, pero es posible, las náuseas matutinas, los mareos, los desmayos, el sueño ¡Por dios Candy! ¿Cómo no note mi retraso?-_ Pensaba Candy, había estado tan distraída que no había pensado en esos detalles

-¿Entonces?- pregunto André al ver que Candy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Es muy posible- murmuro Candy

-¿Quieres estar segura? Últimamente se han estado haciendo exámenes de orina- dijo André

-No hace falta, llevo tres meses de retraso- dijo Candy, sentía mucha confianza hacia André y sabía que podía confiarle todo

-En ese caso no puedes ir a la guerra, yo arreglare eso- dijo André, en ese momento Candy se arrojó a sus brazos llorando

-André… ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿De mi bebe?- dijo Candy entre sollozos

-No te preocupes, tienes un empleo y tienes a Anthony, es momento de olvidar cualquier problema- dijo André acariciándole el cabello

-Tu no entiendes, no puedo quedarme aquí, si los Andrie se enteran de que tendré un bebe Andrie, no sé lo que harán- dijo Candy sin parar de llorar

-¿Los Andrie? ¿Qué tienen que ver contigo?- pregunto André, Candy se dedicó a redactarle toda su historia, desde sus días en la casa Legan, hasta el engaño de Anthony

-El… él no es un hombre, nadie tiene derecho de hacerle eso a una dama, esa familia es horrible- dijo André realmente furioso

-No puedo quedarme- dijo Candy ya más tranquila

-Bien, yo te ayudare- dijo André- Mi padre es el director del hospital, él y mi madre, quien era la jefa de enfermeras hace 25 años, tuvieron un amorío pero sin embargo el doctor no quiso darme su apellido, dijo que era demasiado joven como para ser padre

-André… yo no sabía eso, debe ser difícil para ti- dijo Candy

-Lo es, me cuesta mucho mirar a ese hombre a la cara pero si le pido un favor, sé que aceptara puesto que quiere arreglar las cosas, quiere mi perdón- dijo André

-Yo quisiera conocer a mis padres y tú que los tienes, debes aprovecharlo, olvida el pasado y mira hacia delante- dijo Candy pensando en su bebe

-No lo sé, son muchas cosas las que debo considerar- dijo André mirando sus zapatos

-Tú lo tienes resulto, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-Le pediré a mi madre que te dé un lugar en Nueva York, ella entenderá tu situación y te ayudara con esto- dijo el chico

-Está decidido, volveré a empezar en Nueva York

…

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Como todas especularon, Candy está embarazada (Creo que era algo obvio) y por fin vamos avanzando a la historia con giros trascendentales **

**Espero que les guste el giro que tomo la historia, como todas ya sospechan la llegada de Terry a la historia está demasiado cerca, no sé si se sepa mucho de Anthony pues quiero que los capítulos sean justos, es decir: la misma cantidad de capítulos para Anthony y la misma para Terry, espero que les guste la idea.**

**Me disculpo por no haber contestado a sus reviews del capítulo pasado y creo que no tiene mucho sentido contestarlos ahora que ya saben lo que paso xd pero aun asi gracias a:**

**Val rod, Soadora, Arely andley, skarllet northman, corazón-salvaje, gatita, cyt, Josie, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, muchas gracias por sus comentarios del cap. 7, me es agradable saber que les está gustando la historia, saben que cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida, es lindo ver que leen personas de distintos países (; gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y perdonen por no contestar en el capítulo pasado :c fue realmente difícil publicarlo en fin, saludos a todas**

**Y bien, esta vez si responderé a los reviews, de nuevo me disculpo por no hacerlo con el capítulo anterior:**

**Skarllet northman: Tranquila, ya falta muy poquito para que aparezca Terry y sabremos lo que fue de el sin Candy :s espero que te guste la idea de que él tenga los mismos capítulos (en número) que tubo Anthony, creo que es lo justo, creo que fui un poco obvia con lo del embarazo, pero tenía que estar bien marcada esa parte. Saludos (:**

**Karla Grandchester A: Gracias por tus palabras (: me gusta que seas comprensible, a veces me siento como entre la espada y la pared pensando el que será de la historia, pero si la terminare y será un final feliz para todos, aunque aún no tengo muy clara esa parte, veamos qué pasa. Espero que te haya gustado el cap., saludos c:**

**Iris Adriana: Me alegra que te parezca bueno, actualizare pronto, abrazos! (:**

**Val rod: Yo también espero que puedas seguir leyendo, ya que Anthony estará un poco ausente, aunque esto no quiere decir que no se sabrá de él, aun así respeto tu decisión, un saludo y un fuerte abrazo (:**

**Zafiro azul cielo 1313: Espero que te esté gustando el rumbo de la historia, disculpa el no haber contestado en el capítulo pasado :c pero hablaste sobre el drama, tranquila no será algo exagerado pues eh leído historias en las que casi casi es una tragedia que el sol se esconda y así, todo lo que pase en la historia tendrá una buena razón, y como ya dije Terry está cada vez más cerca, gracias por leer, saludos (;**

**Josie: Creo que mis profesores se ponen de acuerdo para hacer que no tenga tiempo libre, porque realmente cada vez me es más difícil publicar, pero por eso estoy tratando de hacer un poco más largos los capítulos, tenías razón con lo del embarazo, pero creo que ahora hay más cosas por las que preocuparse ¿No?, espero que te guste el rumbo de la historia c: saludos y un fuerte abrazo**

**Bien, me parece que son todos, gracias por sus reviews y espero que haya para contestar en el próximo capítulo, aunque es lo más difícil de escribir: las respuestas, en fin nos leemos pronto y espero que hayan tenido un feliz día de San Valentín!**


	10. Chapter 10

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 10

INICIAR

Candy se enfrasco demasiado en su mundo sumida en una decepción y felicidad fusionada, ¿Qué debería de pensar ella? ¿Ser feliz por la llegada de un bebe? ¿Sentirse mal porque ese bebe crecería sin un padre?, era difícil contestar a estas preguntas, lo único que tenía bien en claro era que necesitaba salir adelante y por eso justo ese momento era decisivo para ella, rogaba a Dios por que la madre de André le diera una oportunidad

-Dios, estoy tan nerviosa- dijo Candy dando la carta a André

-Tranquila, seguro que te aceptara en el hospital- dijo André para tranquilizarla

-Soy una perfecta extraña para ella ¿Cómo esperas que me acepte?- dijo Candy con pesar

-La empatía mi querida Candy, la empatía…- dijo André y se dedicó a abrir el sobre, en ese momento Candy lo miro de arriba abajo, tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y un cabello tan negro que era una difícil tarea compararlo con alguna tonalidad, no era muy alto exceptuando cuando él estaba junto a Candy, pues se veía más alto de lo que es gracias a la pequeña estatura de la chica. Candy se recrimino el nunca haberse fijado en él, talvez si lo hubiera hecho la historia sería totalmente diferente.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Pregunto André al ver que Candy lo miraba fijamente

-Usted es muy guapo, doctor Miller- murmuro Candy sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Jeje- rio el nerviosamente- no sé porque lo digas

-Porque lo eres, todas las solteras del hospital y hasta algunas casadas mueren por estar contigo- dijo Candy

-No todas…- murmuro André

-Bueno, pero si la mayoría- dijo Candy dándose cuenta de lo que él quería decir

-La mayoría no es lo que necesito- dijo André arrinconando a Candy en una de las paredes del cuarto

-André…- dijo Candy quien intento irse, pero el la detuvo por la cintura, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el chico la besaba dulcemente, a Candy le hubiese encantado decir que disfruto de aquel beso, pero no fue así, solo pensaba en una cosa: Injusticia, ella no podía aceptar a André y menos en su estado, aquel chico de buenos sentimientos merecía a una joven que lo amara, que le diera sus propios hijos, que jamás le fallara….

-Perdóname Candy, pero tenía que hacer eso por lo menos una vez- dijo André separándose y pegando su frente con la de Candy

-No es justo para ti, te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que haces por mí y te lo pagare todo, pero no así, tu mereces algo mejor- dijo Candy separándose de él, en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de ser grosera con el chico

-Yo sé bien que tú piensas eso y por eso me decidí a probarte solo una vez, desde hace mucho moría por saborear tus labios y no me quedaría con las ganas de hacerlo, no te preocupes porque estoy comenzando a salir con alguien pues tengo muy en claro que jamás me aceptaras- dijo André, no para hacerla sentir mal, sino al contrario

-Me alegro por ti, espero que seas feliz pase lo que pase, perdóname por nunca haberme fijado en ti - dijo Candy consciente de los sentimientos de André

-Me hubiera encantado que fueras conmigo al baile- dijo André a Candy

-Aún podemos ir juntos- dijo Candy con algo parecido a una sonrisa

-No podremos, tú estarás en Nueva York- dijo André

-Eso no es seguro- dijo Candy

-Eso lo sabremos ahora- dijo André abriendo el sobre, saco el contenido de este y comenzó a desdoblar la hoja.

Querido André:

Me ha costado un poco asimilar tu carta, ¿Es ella de la chica que me hablaste antes? Si es así, imagino cómo te sientes y te felicito por la gran persona que eres al brindar ayuda a esa jovencita pese a las circunstancias, me siento orgullosa de ti.

En cuanto a la transferencia debo decir que no será difícil hacer que sea admitida puesto que la mayoría de las enfermeras fueron enviadas al frente de guerra y con lo que me has contado no dudare en hacerla traer aquí de inmediato, suponiendo que ella leerá esta carta me gustaría agregar que por lo que se pienso que eres una gran mujer, vivaz y trabajadora que ha sido víctima de las circunstancias, mas sin embargo se sabe que jamás se rinde.

André, espero que aprendas de los errores de los demás y que no dejes de ver el mundo como lo has hecho hasta ahora, aprende de lo que paso con Candy y guarda contigo las buenas enseñanzas.

Lo más seguro es que ella este aquí para dentro de dos semanas, no te preocupes todo estará bien, pronto tendrán noticias por parte del hospital.

Espero haber sido de ayuda.

Atte. Angelina j. Miller

Cuando terminaron de leer la carta Candy miro con una sonrisa a André

-Es lindo que uses el apellido de tu madre- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-Lo porto con orgullo- dijo el chico

-Gracias André, no sé qué sería de mi sin tu apoyo, tu madre tiene razon- dijo Candy con sinceridad

-Todo estará bien Candy, me asegurare de que así sea- dijo el chico sonriendo

-Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí, ahora me toca a mí hacer lo que sigue- dijo Candy decidida

…

Anthony se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa Andrie dándole vueltas al asunto.

-_Mi Candy… No puedo soportar la idea de saber que ya no te veré más, ¿Qué me queda? ¿Qué hago yo? Sé que tu querrías que siguiese adelante y que fuese una gran persona, pero en realidad no sé si pueda, ¿Para qué hacer del mundo un lugar mejor si tú no estás en el para compartirlo conmigo?- _Pensaba Anthony sumido en una total depresión, en ese momento golpearon a la puerta

-Anthony, vamos la tía abuela quiere hablar contigo, abre de una vez- dijo Archie detrás de la gran puerta

-Díganle que no quiero hablar con ella, que se olvide de que tiene un sobrino, por su culpa Candy ya no está- espeto Anthony con ira

-Abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar los tres- dijo Stear

-Lárguense- grito Anthony desde dentro de la habitación

-De acuerdo, tú lo pediste, los guardaespaldas de la tía abuela vendrán por ti en un momento y te sacaran a rastras de ahí.- dijo Archie y se fue seguido por su hermano. En menos de un minuto unos hombres terriblemente enormes tumbaron la puerta del cuarto de Anthony

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero ir a ningún lado!- gritaba Anthony mientras pataleaba en la espalda de uno de los guarda espaldas;

Entre tiras y tirones Anthony fue llevado hasta una habitación donde lo esperaban la tía abuela junto con la familia Legan, a excepción de Neil

-Anthony, te ruego que te comportes como es debido- dijo la tía abuela cuando Anthony fue llevado hasta ella

-Vamos tía, después de tanto tiempo esperaba una calurosa bienvenida,- espeto Anthony

-Esto es serio, cállate y escucha- dijo la anciana con autoridad, Anthony obedeció pues pese a todo el aun respetaba las canas de su tía abuela-de ahora en adelante quedaras a merced de los Andrie, como corresponde, y además deberás responderle a Elisa por tus actos- dicto la mujer antes de ser interrumpida

-¡¿Responderle?! ¡¿Por qué carajo debo de responderle yo a esta?!- grito Anthony cegado por la rabia

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué es ese lenguaje tan vulgar?- dijo La señora Elroy molesta

-Tú tienes que responderle a mi hija, no puedes solo cometer esa clase de actos y fingir que no pasa nada, debes de hacerlo por el honor de mi hija, así que espero que la boda se realice lo antes posible- Dijo Sara Legan

-Discúlpeme señora, pero yo no tengo nada que responderle a su hija porque en primer lugar nunca hice ni hare nada que no sea apropiado con su hija, la sola idea me repugna- comenzó a decir Anthony

-¡Pero ya lo hiciste y tendrás que responderle!- espeto la señora Legan

-¿Y acaso usted tiene pruebas? Sabemos que no, yo jamás me casaría con su hija y no podrán obligarme a hacerlo, si lo intentan me iré de esta casa y no volverán a verme- dijo Anthony firmemente

-Pero tú…- empezó a decir Sara Legan pero fue interrumpida por la señora Elroy

-Anthony tiene razón, no tenemos pruebas para decir que estos dos niños tuvieron algo que ver y no me arriesgare a perder a mi nieto una vez más por una mentira de tu hija- dijo la tía abuela ante la posibilidad de perder a Anthony

-¡Tía abuela!- grito Elisa sorprendida

-Me parece que ustedes no tienen más que decir, así que les pido de favor que me dejen a solas con mi sobrino- dijo la vieja mujer, los Legan indignados salieron de la habitación

-Vaya tía, me ha sorprendido, gracias de verdad- comenzó a decir Anthony

-No me lo agradezcas Anthony, lo hice porque espero que te quedes con nosotros, es lo menos que puedes hacer – dijo la señora Elroy

-Tía no creo que eso sea...- dijo Anthony antes de ser interrumpido

-Esto es lo que pasara, te quedaras a vivir con los Andrie y terminaras de estudiar leyes en una verdadera universidad que sea digna, después trabajaras para los Andrie y en el futuro tú te harás cargo de los negocios de la familia.- dijo la tía abuela con seriedad

-Lo hare tía, pero usted solo me ha hecho un favor mientras yo hare cuatro y creo que las cosas deben ser más justas.- dijo Anthony

-Dime que quieres, te escucho- dijo la anciana

-En primer lugar quiero que Candy sea enterrada aquí mismo, en segundo yo seré libre de tomar mis decisiones en esta casa, en tercero Clint vendrá a vivir con nosotros y el cuarto, bueno el cuarto puedo usarlo después, ¿Trato?- dijo el rubio

-Pero Anthony ella no es una Andrie, además ¿quién es Clint?- alego la señora Elroy

-Ella lo era todo para mí y es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, Clint es un cuatí- Espeto Anthony

-¡¿Cuatí?! Anthony no traerás bestias a esta casa.- dijo la señora Elroy

-Entonces yo tampoco me quedare.- dijo Anthony

-Está bien, pero no puede estar suelto por toda la casa, es un trato, el entierro será mañana temprano- se rindió finalmente la anciana

…

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando el sepulcro de la joven Candice Withe Andrie comenzó, asistieron algunas personas pues se tomó la decisión de que el entierro fuera algo íntimo, así que solo se contó con la presencia de la señorita pony, la hermana María, algunos niños del hogar, Tom, Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty y algunas personas más cercanas a Candy.

-_No sé de dónde demonios saque fuerza para hablar con la tía abuela sin explotar, de verdad que no puedo vivir sin ti Candy… Mas sin embargo lo intentare, por el amor tan grande que siento por ti_\- Pensaba Anthony mientras un sacerdote anciano decía quién sabe que sobre el siclo de la vida

Cuando finalmente el entierro termino varias personas se acercaron a Anthony, vio que Stear y Archie lloraban en silencio mientras a cada uno lo abrazaba una chica, lo que hizo que la nostalgia acudiera a el trayendo consigo el llanto, ante este acto Stear y Archie se acercaron rápidamente a él, fundiéndose los tres en un abrazo.

-Anthony, ahora ella esta iluminando al cielo con su hermosa sonrisa, sé que ella será nuestro ángel, siempre estará con nosotros- dijo Stear dejando de lado las lagrimas

-Eso espero primo, pero es que es tan duro- murmuro Anthony

-Lo superaremos los tres, juntos- dijo Archie

Cuando finalmente el abrazo se deshizo las dos chicas se acercaron

-Anthony, sé que es un mal momento, pero quiero presentarte a Patty, mi novia- dijo Stear

-Un gusto- dijo Anthony intentando sonreír, mas no le fue posible

-De verdad lo lamento mucho- dijo Patty a lo que Anthony agradeció

-Ella es Annie, una amiga del colegio- presento Archie a Anthony, antes de que el chico dijese algo la morena se abalanzo contra Anthony, dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Le pedí a Archie que me trajera porque yo conocí a Candy hace mucho y fuimos grandes amigas, tenía que venir, de verdad no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, entiendo cómo te sientes y si necesitas algo, lo que sea, aquí estoy.- murmuro Annie al oído de Anthony

-Agradezco mucho el que hallas venido por Candy, estoy segura de que ella estaría feliz de verte- dijo Anthony contento por el detalle de Annie.

Dos horas después la mayoría de personas ya se habían ido, quedando solo los cinco jóvenes que se encontraban en el salón de estar de la casa.

-La guerra es algo horrible, de verdad que me siento mucho más segura aquí en América- decía Patty a los chicos

-Gracias a dios estas aquí, hay tanta gente muriendo, tantos inocentes como doctores y enfermeras- dijo Stear

-Dentro de todo lo malo, al menos Candy murió aquí por causas naturales y no asesinada allá- dijo Archie

-¡Archie!- Lo reprendió su hermano mayor señalando a Anthony con la cabeza, a lo que un incómodo silencio apareció

-Me duele la cabeza, iré por un café, ¿Alguien quiere?- dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie

-No te molestes Anthony, yo voy- dijo Annie

-No es necesario, puedo ir yo, gracias- dijo Anthony

-Tonterías, ahora vuelvo- dijo Annie saliendo del salón, fue a la cocina y al ver que no había nadie de la servidumbre se dispuso a hacer el café, minutos después salió de la cocina con una charola con el café

-¿Annie?- escucho que dijeron tras de si

-¡Elisa! Hola amiga- dijo Annie

-¿Y eso? ¿Ahora eres sirvienta?- espeto Elisa al ver la charola

-Eh… No…- balbuceo Annie

-Ah, no digas más, es para Archie- dijo Elisa

-Te equivocas Elisa, esto es para Anthony- dijo Annie sonrojándose

-¡¿Anthony?! No me digas que ahora estas tras el- dijo Elisa

-¡No! Bueno no sé, es decir lo acabo de conocer, pero es que él es… tiene un… fue algo instantáneo, es mejor de cómo lo describías en el colegio - Decía Annie embobada

-Sabes, deberías conocerlo un poco más y si de verdad lo quieres avísame, yo podría ayudarte- dijo Elisa con un brillo en sus ojos

-El de verdad me interesa, es decir soy de las pocas que no tiene novio o no está comprometida, pero quiero hacerlo por mis propios méritos- dijo Annie

-Vamos Annie, lo único que has logrado por tus propios méritos es ser la bufona de Archie, un poco de ayuda no viene mal, ¿Acaso quieres seguir esperando sin resultados como hasta ahora?, No seas tonta, yo puedo ayudarte a ser la futura señora de Brown, claro a cambio de un pequeño favor- dijo Elisa

-Bueno, un poco de ayuda no esta tan mal, pero dime ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Annie

-Te lo diré en privado, pero antes te daré un ligero empujón para que Anthony se acerque más a ti, tengo un plan que no fallara- dijo Elisa

-¿Qué plan?- dijo Annie curiosa

-Ganaremos el amor de Anthony con lastima y haciendo que vea en ti a la Candy que perdió- dijo la pelirroja con astucia

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Annie

-Shh, ya viene una de las sirvientas,- dijo Elisa antes de golpear la charola que llevaba Annie haciendo que el café le callera encima- ¡ALEJATE, ANTHONY ES MIO! ¡SI VUELVES A ACERCARTE A EL O A INTENTAR QUEDAR BIEN CON EL TE IRA PEOR!- Grito Elisa

-¡Auch! ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Quema!- se quejó Annie, Elisa solo doblo la vuelta por un corredor

-¡Señorita! ¿Qué paso aquí? Oh señorita Annie, valla a cambiarse de inmediato que yo llevare esto- dijo una mucama

-Gracias- dijo Annie confundida tomando el camino que tomo Elisa

-Antes de que preguntes, esto llegara a oídos de Anthony en segundos, al saber esto se sentirá culpable y buscara hablar contigo, cuando lo haga estaremos listas, pero a cambio solo quiero una cosa: que los Legan se asocien con los Brither, lamentablemente la tía abuela nos vetó de los negocios de los Andrie después de unos conflictos que hubo, intente remediarlo casándome con Anthony pero creo que tú lo mereces más que yo, te dejare el lugar libre por nuestra amistad- dijo Elisa

-¡Gracias Elisa! Hare lo posible para que papa se asocie con ustedes, no creo que sea un problema- dijo Annie

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana temprano en tu habitación- dijo Elisa antes de irse

**Hola! Si, lo sé, paso demasiado tiempo, mil disculpas por eso pero de verdad estuve a nada de ya no subir caps. Puesto que perdí mi cuenta por un tiempo, pero gracias a las fuerzas del mas allá la recupere y estoy de vuelta.**

**Prometo actualizar muy muy muy pronto, espero que sigan leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios, hoy lamentablemente no podre contestar a todos pero si tienen alguna duda o alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber y les contestare en la próxima actualización.**

**Con una última disculpa me despido, las quiero (:**


	11. Recuento de la historia

RECUENTO DE LA HISTORIA HASTA EL MOMENTO

Anthony se enteró de que Candy sería enviada a México así que tomo la decisión de huir con ella.

Ambos consiguieron refugio en una casa de un millonario como trabajadores (Mas bien Anthony trabajaba) logrando así el poder continuar estudiando con ayuda de otras personas.

Como Candy decidió estudiar enfermería se mudaron al centro de la ciudad, donde Anthony consiguió un buen trabajo y pudo solventar sus gastos, tanto del hogar como escolares.

Estando en el centro de la ciudad ambos entraron en contacto con Stear y Archie y a causa de esto Elisa descubrió su paradero.

Amenazado por Elisa, Anthony mantuvo una relación con la pelirroja (Candy estaba enterada de esto, Anthony y Candy ya eran pareja); Elisa informo a la tía abuela del paradero de Anthony y planeo que los encontraran en la cama para que así Anthony se casara con ella y financiara las deudas de su familia.

Cuando llegaron por Anthony el corría tras Candy (quien descubrió a Anthony y a Elisa juntos en la cama) así que lo siguieron hasta el hospital en donde Candy estudiaba, llegaron por el sin darle tiempo de explicarse con Candy. A causa de que no había pruebas de que Elisa y Anthony estuvieron juntos no hubo boda.

La tía abuela hizo creer a los Andrie que Candy murió y a Candy le hizo creer que Anthony estaba con Elisa y tendrían un hijo.

Candy está embarazada y con ayuda de André, un amigo suyo doctor, consiguió empleo en un hospital de Nueva York.

Annie al conocer a Anthony se interesó en el e hizo un trato con Elisa para que esta la ayudara a acercarse más a él, a cambio de que los Legan se asociaran con los Brither.

Bien, este recuento fue a causa de que no actualice en mucho tiempo y puede que hayan perdido el hilo a la historia, con esto espero que le entiendan mejor y se aclaren dudas (pues hubo cosas que quizás no estuvieron muy claras), espero no haber olvidado algún dato importante y si fue asi pueden recordármelo c;

Aún falta mucho de la historia (quizás diez capítulos, no es seguro) y espero no decepcionar a nadie.

¿Qué opinan de la pareja Annie y Anthony? ¿Les damos una oportunidad?

En realidad no se con quien se quedara Candy, recuerden avisarme que les gustaría más (: los comentarios serán muy tomados en cuenta, recuerden que Terry hará su gran entrada pronto así que estén pendientes.


	12. Chapter 11

Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kioko Mizuki.

Capítulo 11

RECUPERANDOCE

Habían pasado ya 24 horas del supuesto funeral de Candy, aún era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Elisa salió de su habitación sigilosamente con camino al cuarto de Annie.

-Annie despierta- dijo Elisa una vez en la habitación de la morena pero Annie solo se quejó entre sueños

-¿Quieres que te ayude con Anthony o no? Levántate- insistió Elisa, Annie se sentó en la cama con pesadez

-Elisa no son ni las seis de la mañana- se quejó Annie viendo un pequeño reloj en su buro

-Así es mejor, tengo un plan que debo contarte, cámbiate de inmediato porque iras al jardín de las rosas, tienes mucho de qué hablar con Anthony- dijo Elisa

-¿Un plan?- fue la respuesta de Annie incorporándose

-Conociendo a Anthony ira a despejar su mente al jardín de las rosas y tú estarás ahí, el ama a las rosas así que utiliza eso a tu favor, además de que ayer vi algo que nos servirá de mucho…

…

Anthony no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se sentía devastado y solo, en cuanto noto que el sol comenzaba a asomarse salió de la cama, no soportaba más el estar en ese cuarto.

Se cambió con lo primero que encontró y salió de la habitación con destino a la cocina, comió una manzana y salió al jardín para despejar su mente, sentía que lo único que podría distraerle serían sus queridas rosas.

Al llegar al jardín se encontró con una dulce Candy, sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus celestes ojos mientras acariciaba la rosa con la yema de sus dedos

-Candy… sé que odiarías verme así, pero es que es tan duro el saber que ya no estas, lo único que puedo hacer es honrar tu muerte siendo un gran hombre, te prometo hacer todo lo posible por ser feliz y hacer felices a otros; Trabajare con esmero para que a mi familia nunca le falte nada, te prometo ayudar de ahora en adelante al hogar de pony, sé que tu querrías eso. Tratare de no estar triste, porque aunque has muerto revivirás eternamente en mi corazón, porque yo te amo.- pensaba Anthony, como si Candy pudiese escucharlo, en ese momento vio a lo lejos a una cabellera oscura

-¿Annie? ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Anthony acercándose

-¡Anthony! No esperaba verte aquí, solo estoy regando las rosas- dijo Annie

-Eso veo, ¿Te gustan las flores?- pregunto Anthony

\- Me encantan, sé que es un poco cursi pero cuando cuido de ellas me siento acompañada, amo las rosas- dijo Annie sonriendo

-No me parece cursi, a mi también me gustan- dijo Anthony

-¿En serio? Algún día deberíamos de encargarnos del jardín juntos, es decir si a Elisa no le molesta- dijo Annie

-Vamos Annie, no creas nada de lo que ella te diga, Elisa no tiene derecho de decir quién puede y quien no puede acercarse a mí, quería hablar contigo para pedirte una disculpa, supe que tuviste problemas con ella por querer hacer algo bueno por mí, pero por favor no la escuches.

-Creí que ustedes dos tenían una relación y no quería causarte problemas...- dijo Annie tímidamente

-¡Para nada! Ella y yo no tenemos nada en común más que el parentesco familiar- dijo Anthony

-Es bueno saber que si puedo acercarme a ti, porque tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Annie

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el rubio

-Yo... no quiero parecer chismosa, pero vi a Stear llenando un formulario para ir de voluntario a la guerra, de verdad que no quiero que nada malo le pase y por eso te lo digo- dijo Annie como si el bien de otros fuese lo más importante para ella

-No puede ser… sabía que se sentía interesado pero no hasta qué punto, te lo agradezco Annie, hablare con el de inmediato- dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie

-Espero que entre en razón, si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dilo- dijo Annie con una leve sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, de verdad eres muy amable- concluyo Anthony y salió en camino al cuarto de Stear

…

Tres Días pasaron con rapidez, Candy ya se encontraba lista para marcharse en la estación del tren, se encontraba nerviosa por no saber lo que le esperaba.

-Tranquila Candy, todo estará bien- dijo Eli, amiga enfermera de Candy mientras se abrazaban, en ese momento Natalie (otra enfermera) interrumpió el abrazo de estas chicas para ocupar el lugar de Eli

-Si necesitas algo no dudes ni un segundo en decirnos, siempre estaremos para ti- dijo Natalie separándose de ella

-Muchas gracias, de verdad no sé qué haría sin su apoyo- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Listo, tu equipaje ya está en el vagón- dijo André llegando

-Muchas gracias André- dijo Candy justo antes de que el silbato que daba aviso de que era el momento de abordar sonara

-Chicos tengo que irme, espero volver a verlos pronto, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Candy dispuesta a subir al tren pero André se lo impidió con un fuerte abrazo

-Te extrañare mucho Candy, el hospital no será lo mismo sin ti; Promete que me enviaras fotos del bebe cuando nazca, estaremos en contacto para cualquier cosa- dijo André

-Yo también los extrañare a todos ustedes, prometo tenerte bien informado, te agradezco infinitamente todo- contesto Candy sinceramente

-No agradezcas, ahora sube o perderás el tren- dijo André deshaciendo el abrazo, Candy subió al tren y dio un último adiós a sus amigos.

Casi automáticamente de que Candy llegara a su asiento el tren avanzo, la chica se puso lo más cómoda que pudo y espero pacientemente la llegada a su destino. Hubieron algunas paradas en las que gente subió y otras en las que gente bajo, gracias a esto conoció a muchas personas con las que platico amenamente haciendo del viaje algo menos pesado, ya que era la primera vez que viajaba sola en tren.

Después de tres días y medio de viaje al fin llego a Nueva York, era una ciudad muy grande y muy poblada, era algo nuevo para ella, se sentía un tanto asustada pero a la vez entusiasmada por la experiencia.

Tomo un carruaje hacia el hospital puesto que no quería correr el riesgo de perderse. En cuarenta minutos Candy ya se encontraba en la puerta del hospital, pago al chofer y entro un poco temerosa.

-Buenas tardes- saludo amablemente a la recepcionista- mi nombre es Candice White y vengo a…- dijo Candy antes de ser interrumpida

-¿Tiene cita?- espeto la recepcionista de mala gana

-¿Eh? No, Es que yo eh venido a…- comenzó a hablar Candy

-Lo siento señorita, pero en este momento estamos cortos de mano, si tiene una emergencia deberá pasar a dar sus datos, decir cuál es su emergencia y esperar a que se le llame- dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo por segunda vez

-Disculpe pero yo no vengo a eso, eh venido porque soy la nueva enfermera- dijo Candy sacando una carta de la madre de André

-Ya veo,- dijo la enfermera mirándola de arriba abajo- será escoltada a su habitación, ahí encontrara su nuevo uniforme el cual le pido que se ponga rápidamente, necesitamos que comience a trabajar de inmediato, por ahora asistirá en emergencias-

-Sí, no tardare- dijo Candy

-Steven- llamo la enfermera recepcionista a un chico- por favor llévala al cuarto 13-B, rápido.

-Si.- contesto el chico, Candy y el comenzaron a caminar

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo apuntando a la maleta de Candy

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Candy aceptando la ayuda

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el joven

-Candice White, pero puedes llamarme Candy- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Mucho gusto Candy, tu puedes llamarme Steven, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-dijo Steven parándose afuera de una puerta

-Muchas gracias Steven, supongo que es aquí, espero verte después- dijo Candy sonriendo, el joven se despidió y Candy entro a su nueva habitación

-La enfermera de la recepción parece ser muy severa, dudo mucho que sea la señora Miller… Me pregunto que hará ese tal Steven aquí, probablemente sea camillero o algo por el estilo- pensaba Candy mientras se cambiaba, en pocos minutos estaba lista y ya se encontraba en el área de emergencia

-Tranquilo pequeño, esto puede que te arda un poco pero se valiente, mira puedes morder esto ¿Estás listo?- dijo Candy a un pequeño niño que tenía una enorme herida en el brazo la cual no dejaba de sangrar, el pequeño solo asintió, en eso Candy vertió un poco de alcohol sobre la herida

-Mmm...- se quejó el niño cerrando los ojos ante el dolor, Candy siguió en lo suyo dándole palabras de ánimo.

-Listo, terminamos- dijo Candy sonriendo- eres muy valiente, no lloraste ni cuanto coci tu herida, mereces un premio- dijo Candy sacando un dulce de una de las bolsas del delantal de su uniforme

-¿Para mí?- dijo El niño con una gran sonrisa

-Sí, es tu premio- dijo la enfermera rubia, la madre del niño agradeció y Candy siguió con su trabajo.

Después de atender a infinidad de personas de emergencia Candy por fin pudo descansar, se encontraba en el comedor de enfermeras cenando cuando una enfermera se acercó a ella

-Tú debes ser Candy- dijo sentándose frente a ella

-Sí, usted debe ser la señora Miller, mucho gusto- dijo Candy al ver el gran parecido de aquella mujer con André

-Llámame Angelina, el gusto es mío. Vine para avisarte que se te asignara el pabellón 3, si llegas a tener algún problema no dudes en hacérmelo saber de inmediato.- dijo Angelina Miller amablemente

-Muchas gracias, dudo tener algún problema, todos han sido muy amables- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Quiero felicitarte por tu labor de hoy, eres una buena enfermera y estoy segura de que podrás aprender mucho más aquí, yo te ayudare para que así sea y logres llegar a atender casos más serios- dijo Angelina con una sonrisa

-Me encantaría aprender de usted, pondré todo mi empeño para ser una de las mejores enfermeras sino es que la mejor- dijo Candy entusiasmada

….

Dos meses pasaron con rapidez, Candy puso mucho de sí misma para lograr ser una mejor enfermera, aprendió mucho de la madre de André así como de otras enfermeras; Gracias a esto le fuero asignando casos más importantes puesto que eran muy pocas las enfermeras que quedaban en el hospital.

En cuanto a su embarazo Candy se encontraba perfectamente, ocasionalmente tenia mareos y vómitos, pero se pasaban en poco tiempo. Lo que si incremento fue el apetito voraz de Candy, cada vez comía mas, sin embargo Candy no lucia muy grande, tenía una pancita bien formada pero no tan grande como ella esperaba que fuera, además de que el uniforme holgado y el delantal que ahora tenía que usar la hacían ver más delgada, aunque la mayoría del personal del hospital sabían del embarazo de Candy.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el hospital, habían ingresado nuevos pacientes que por alguna razón, que Candy no entendía, todas las enfermeras querían atender.

-Candy, parece que no tienes mucho interés en los nuevos pacientes- dijo Angelina a Candy durante la comida

-Pues… en realidad me interesan tanto como cualquier otro paciente, no sé porque tanto alboroto- dijo Candy llevándose un bocado de sopa a la boca

-Interesante, en ese caso creo que debes dejar esa sopa para después, el paciente del cuarto 27 te espera- dijo Angelina

-Pero Angie…- comenzó a decir Candy mirando su sopa

-El deber es primero, además ya has comido bastante, por el momento tú deber será cuidar del nuevo paciente, además de ocuparte de uno de los pabellones más vacíos, tendrás tiempo- dijo Angelina

-Está bien, voy para allá- dijo Candy encaminándose a la habitación del nuevo paciente, dio una hojeada rápida al expediente y se sintió bien al saber que no tardaría mucho con él, así podría volver a comer

-Valla no le han inyectado el suero de Behring- pensaba Candy, pues esto se debía hacer cuanto antes

-toc toc- toco Candy pero no recibió respuesta

-Sera mejor que entre- pensó Candy y entro, de inmediato miro a su paciente el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama- Se parece mucho a Anthony… pero no, Anthony es rubio, además este chico es más alto… está llorando…-

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo el paciente escuchando pasos

-Sí, perdóname no quise molestarte pero me pareció que estabas muy triste- dijo Candy preocupada

-¿Qué estaba muy triste? No es verdad, estoy muy triste- dijo y comenzó a reír

-Creí que lloraba, ¿Me abre equivocado?- pensó Candy mientras el chico seguía riendo- No, estoy segura de que lloraba

-Dime ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de repente al ver que Candy lo miraba incrédula

-Bueno yo… soy tu enfermera- dijo Candy confundida

-Está bien, lo mejor será que comiences con tu trabajo, quiero estar solo- dijo el chico con una voz más fría

-Bien, lo que hare ahora será inyectarle suero de Behring que ayudara a evitar el tétanos por la herida- explico Candy, pero no tuvo respuesta, en ese momento el estómago de Candy protesto por el hambre, Candy de inmediato sintió vergüenza

-Jajajajaja- rio el paciente a carcajadas

-Yo… no es correcto que se burle así de mí-dijo Candy orgullosa

-De verdad que no esperaba que me atendiese una enfermera tan gordita y comelona- dijo el paciente entre carcajadas

-¡¿Gordita?!- espeto Candy ofendida

-Si, además de pecosa- dijo entre carcajadas

-¡¿Pecosa yo?!- dijo Candy indignada

-Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pero realmente eres muy pecosa- dijo el paciente

-Eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas.- contesto la enfermera

-Entiendo, por eso las coleccionas.-dijo para molestarla aún mas

-Sí y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más- dijo Candy levantando su nariz

-Que bien-

-Estas celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca ¿Verdad?-

-Fiiuuu- silbo- Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita

-¡Claro que si!- grito Candy aún más indignada, el chico solo reía a carcajadas, Candy molesta no pudo hacer nada más que continuar su trabajo

-Qué joven tan insolente, ¡Es un mocoso atrevido! Pero… ¿Por qué estaría llorando?, no creo que sirva de algo el que se lo vuelva a preguntar, tengo bastante tiempo para averiguarlo, espero poder ayudarle- Pensaba Candy sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacia

-Pecosa… ¿Qué haces con eso?, Espera, ¡NO! ¡AAAAUUUCH!- Grito Terry de dolor

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no!- espeto Candy apenada, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que encajo la aguja en el pecho de su paciente, saco la aguja de inmediato

-Vamos pecosa, si quieres tocarme solo debes pedirlo- dijo sobando su pecho

-Lo lamento muchísimo, de verdad me siento muy apenada- dijo Candy roja como un tomate

-Creo que mejor me cubriré el escote- dijo Terry subiendo un poco más su bata de hospital

-Perdóname, no lo hice con mala intensión- dijo Candy avergonzada

-Sabes, si no fueras la única enfermera que me trata como a cualquier otro paciente pediría que te cambiasen de inmediato- dijo Terry con voz dura

-Yo… No entiendo porque dicen eso de tratarle diferente, estoy segura de que hay quien lo tratara bien, si no le parece que yo sea su enfermera solo dígalo, lo más importante es la comodidad del paciente- dijo Candy tomando una posición más seria, agarrando el brazo de Terry para inyectarlo

-Eres la única mujer de este hospital que no me mira fascinada y así me siento más cómodo.- dijo

-No veo porque tanto alboroto, ni siquiera lo conocemos- dijo Candy subiendo la pierna de Terry

-¿Cómo? Vamos pecosa, no me digas que no has escuchado sobre mí-Dijo Terry

-Yo pues… no tuve tiempo de investigar mucho sobre usted - dijo Candy sintiéndose tonta

-Me alegra, así es mejor pecosa- dijo Terry más calmado

-Mi nombre es Candy- dijo la enfermera un poco alterada por el apodo

-Mmm… me gusta más pecosa.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Ya se aprenderá mi nombre- dijo Candy resignada- Tengo que ir por unas cosas, pórtese bien

-Lo considerare.- fue la respuesta del chico, Candy salió de la habitación con camino a la sala donde se guardan los medicamentos, entro y comenzó a tomar todo lo que necesitaba

-¡Candy! ¿Te asignaron al paciente del cuarto 27?- Pregunto una enfermera

-Así es.- Contesto Candy distraída

\- ¿Cómo es el?- pregunto otra enfermera

-Yo… pues su cabello es castaño y sus ojos azules, es algo apuesto- dijo Candy

-¡Vamos! Eso ya lo sabemos todas, él es guapísimo- dijo la primera enfermera suspirando

-¿Por qué no te emociona que él sea tu paciente?- pregunto la segunda enfermera

-Es solo un joven más, no es la primera vez que atiendo a alguien guapo, además es algo extraño.- dijo Candy

-Pero no es solo alguien guapo, es nada más y nada menos que el enigmático Terrence Grandchester- dijo la enfermera visiblemente entusiasmada

-La verdad es que me acabo de enterar de que existe- dijo Candy ingenua

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces no sabes quién es?- preguntaron las enfermeras

-Sí que lo sé, es mi paciente.- dijo Candy

-Entonces… Aun no sabes cómo se accidento- concluyo una enfermera

-Ahora que lo mencionan… No sé exactamente que paso, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeran, creo que eso si es importante- dijo Candy

-Él es actor Candy, y uno de los mejores, se encontraba ensayando para su próxima obra cuando algo salió mal con las luces y cayeron, una varilla se le encajo en la pierna, por suerte no afecto a nada importante, estará bien- dijo la enfermera

-Eso explica mucho…- dijo Candy atando cabos en su mente

-Lo más seguro es que no podrá protagonizar la obra, es muy triste, pero estamos seguras de que le darán más oportunidades-

-Eso espero- dijo Candy tomando sus cosas para ir con su paciente, esta vez no toco

-¡Estoy aquí!- dijo Candy con ánimos dispuesta a contagiar a su paciente

-Deberías tocar.- fue la breve respuesta de Terry

-Discúlpame, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Candy disponiéndose a curar la herida

-Eso duele…- se quejo

-Lo sé, pero si no queremos que pase a mayores tenemos que curar la herida, será mejor que te acostumbres- dijo Candy entretenida

-Decídete, ¿me hablaras de usted o de tu?

-Definitivamente de tu, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, pero te prometo hacer todo lo posible para que en menos de dos semanas puedas ir a casa.- dijo Candy

-Yo no quiero ir a casa, pagare lo que sea pero quiero quedarme aquí hasta que pueda valerme por mi mismo- aseguro

-¡Tonterías! Es mejor que te recuperes en tu entorno-

-Tú no entiendes, te estoy pidiendo un favor; No me des de alta hasta que pueda caminar, además no quiero recibir visitas a menos que sea un hombre llamado Robert Hatway, te pagare lo que quieras-

-Debe ser por las Fans, entiendo que quiera privacidad-Pensó Candy-

-Está bien, pero no aceptare tu dinero, a cambio quiero que me digas porque llorabas- dijo la rubia

-Es que… eso es algo muy privado, acepta el dinero- dijo Terry

-No quiero tu dinero, ya me lo dirás después.- afirmo la chica

-Lo dudo- dijo el joven con ojos azules

-Yo no.-

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-Iré a abrir- dijo Candy dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Candy, ¿Acabaste con sus curaciones? Es que tiene una visita- dijo una enfermera intentando mirar dentro de la habitación pero Candy no se lo permitió

-¿Visita? Pero no es horario de visitas…- contesto Candy

-Lo que sucede es que quien quiere verle es otro paciente, me parece que es su novia.- explico la enfermera

-Yo… Lo que pasa es que él no quiere visitas, pero si se trata de su novia puede que quiera, le preguntare.- dijo Candy dirigiéndose a Terry

-Joven Grandchester tiene una visita- informo Candy

-Si no es Robert no me interesa.- espeto Terry

-Pero es tu novia…- dijo Candy

-¿Novia?- pregunto Terry confundido, cuando la puerta se abrió y una chica rubia de ojos azules entro por ella

-Por Dios Terrence, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?- dijo la chica con visible preocupación

-Estoy bien, solo tendrán que hacerme frecuentes curaciones para que no se me infecte o algo peor- dijo el chico tratando de sonar amable

-Me alegro, Robert está aquí y vendrá a verte en un momento, - comenzó a decir la joven de ojos azules

-Gracias por avisarme, ahora me gustaría que te fueras, no estoy con ánimos de recibir visitas.-

-¡Terry!- dijo la chica sorprendida- yo… quiero cuidarte, me encantaría estar contigo- comenzó a decir la chica

-No, gracias. Aquí me cuidan bastante bien, no es necesario que vengas.- dijo el chico decidido

. –Pero...- comenzó a hablar la chica de nuevo

-Adiós Susana.- dijo Terry en ese momento toco Robert, Candy escucho y fue a abrir

-Supongo que usted es el señor Robert Hatway, pase- dijo Candy sonriendo

-Gracias jovencita- dijo Robert Hatway

-Robert…- murmuro Terry al verlo,

-Susana has el favor de dejarnos a solas- pidió Robert a la chica

-Si, Con permiso- dijo la chica pasando frente a Candy para salir de la habitación, Candy solo miraba todo confundida

-Terry tenemos que hablar sobre tu estadía en la compañía Stanford- comenzó a hablar Robert

**_Continuara…_**

**_¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este cap., creí que ya lo había subido pero resulto que no xD Disculpen la tardanza pero el bachillerato, la danza, los amigos, la familia, el novio, las enfermedades y hasta el perro no me dan tiempo ni para respirar, como sea estoy acomodando mis horarios para poder seguir escribiendo._**

**_Actualizare en cuanto pueda, ya tengo el capítulo 13, solo tengo que rescribir el 12 porque se borró T.T Pero algo es algo Xd_**

**Espero y sigan leyendo, les agradezco inmensamente por leer y por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.**

**Uno de sus comentarios hablaba sobre el cómo escribo el apellido, yo sé que es Andrew o Andley pero lo empecé a escribir ''Andrie'' y no me di cuenta hasta el episodio 4 y me pareció que sería muy notorio si lo cambiaba xD así que ErisBrower111 gracias por la observación pero no sé si se verá mal si cambio el cómo escribo el Apellido así que… ¿Lo cambio o no lo cambio? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Espero sus comentarios y si hay dudas u observaciones las contestare en la próxima actualización**

**Espero y les guste el cap., gracias por leer, les mando muchos besos ;)**


End file.
